An instant family
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Now the war was over Harry Potter decided to visit his parents graves. When he was leaving he found something that shocked and saddened him. Warning: slash, talk of child abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry spoke to Hermione and Ron, told them he was heading out, he was going to stay at Grimmauld place for a while, and even though he hated lying to them, he needed time to himself, so he waited until no one is around, then slips his cloak on and makes he's way out of the ruined castle. There were too many people, too much death, too much sadness. But the crowds, it was making Harry feel penned in, claustrophobic, so he hurried from the castle then apparated away. He needed to get away, he couldn't stand to be surrounded again, he couldn't stand to see the faces with no life left in them, he couldn't stand to see the lost look on the Weasley's faces as they stared down at Fred.

Harry arrived in a quiet secluded laneway, then leaving the cloak on, he made his way up to the house. He never stopped, just stepped through the gate and went around to the back. He saw large glass doors and from what Dumbledore said, they would open to his touch, so Harry grasped the handle then turned, he pushed the door in and it opened easily. Harry figured after seventeen years it would have been a little stiff, but it wasn't. He stepped into a nice size conservatory that had four sofas and a couple of small tables. He left that room and headed into the house, going through the kitchen into a dining room, then into the main living area. Harry stared around and even though it was dusty and smelled from being closed up for so long, he thought the room looked very nice, comfortable and well decorated. Nothing like the Weasley home with its mixed matched sofa's and arm chairs, nothing matched in the Weasley home and Harry loved it that way, but here, Harry could tell that his parents had money and had put a lot of thought into their home.

Harry looked around then knelt down and picked up a small fluffy dog, he figured it must be some type of toy, his toy, from so long ago. He spotted the stairs and slowly walked towards it and stared up, he could see bits of the roof at the top of the landing and a door was hanging by one hinge, two other doors were closed, but looked fine. He takes a deep breath and climbs the stairs, he looks in the first room.

'My parents room,' Harry stepped inside and looked around. He could see a lacy type of robe, his mother's, but he also saw a bathrobe, maybe his father's he thought. He drops his bag near the bed, then continues to look around the bedroom, eventually going over to the large built in robes. He slid the mirrored doors open and see's that it's full of clothes, 'I could use some of my father's stuff, it would be better than Dudley's old clothes,' Harry steps into the bathroom and turns the tap on at the sink, the water runs brown, so he leaves it running until it clears, he takes his glasses off then splashes water over his face. He looks in the mirror above the sink, that's when he notices he has dirt and blood over his face and neck, but he also looks tired and drawn. He walks over to the shower, opens the class doors and turns the water on, again letting the water turn from brown to clean as he strips off his shoes, socks, then clothes, he steps under the cascading warm water and groans loudly, 'Oh that feels so good,' Harry closes his eyes and lets the water run down his head, his face then down his body. He finds a dried out bar of soap but after a few minutes in the water he's able to lather up and starts to scrub away the blood, the dirt and the stench of death. After his body is clean, he spots two bottles of shampoo and decides since his cleaning himself, he might as well do his hair and to wash that as well. The one Harry picks up and smells, it's a manly smell, his father's, it has a woodsy smell to it, to manly to be his mother's. When he finishes, he grabs the towel that is hanging over the rail, but it's stiff and dusty, so he leaves that and casts a drying charm over his body and hair then steps back into the bedroom naked. He goes over the chest of drawers and finds some briefs that belonged to his father.

'Well, if I can wear Dudley's old stuff, I can wear my father's, at least they look fairly new and in good condition,' Harry pulls them on then finds a t-shirt and some jeans. Harry casts a charm on the jeans as they were just slightly too big. Then he strips off the bed and goes in search of linen, finds the linen cupboard and remakes the bed. Even if the stuff smelled a little musty, it wasn't too bad, then he climbs into bed and within minutes, he's sound asleep.

Hermione leaves Hogwarts with the rest of the Weasley's and they head straight to Muriel's place. Molly Weasley, even though upset and had tears falling down her face starts to make tea and something to eat for her family.

'So why didn't Harry come with us Ron?' Arthur asked wearily.

'He said he needed some time to himself so he headed back to Grimmauld place for a while. He did say he'd see us in a couple of days.'

'Do you know why he let everyone think he was dead?'

'Yeah, he wanted Voldemort to think he was dead so he could get the snake, he was hit by the killing curse again, that's why Voldemort thought he was dead. If you give me a few days I'll explain, but right now I'm just too knackered.'

'He survived that curse again, how?' Charlie asked.

'I really have no idea, he never went into that. All he said was he was knocked out, so was Voldemort. Hagrid said it was about twenty minutes before they came too. Give me some time, I'm really tired, we haven't slept since we were at Bill's last,' Ron put his head down on his arms, Hermione put her head next to Ron's, but everyone around the kitchen stared at the couple wondering what had happened and how had Harry survived the killing curse for the second time in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Over the next couple of days, Harry never did much apart from go into a muggle town and get some food, then he mainly cleaned the house. He found the laundry, so he washed, not just clothes, but towels, linen, everything he could find that he knew he'd need, but he did wash all of his father's clothes that way at least he'd have something to wear. He did receive an owl from the new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt informing him that Gringotts had been taken care of so Harry was free to go to his vault whenever he wanted. Harry did need money, but for now he didn't want to go into a populated magical area because he knew he'd get attention. He didn't have a lot of money on him so he knew he would need to go to Diagon Alley sooner or later. He did go to Hogsmeade, being such a small town, he could keep a cap low over his head, so he got to the post office and sent an owl to Hermione and Ron telling them he still wanted time alone, but would see them soon.

A week after Harry had arrived at his parent's home in Godric's Hollow, he had started to repair the roof, but as the damage was done by dark magic it was taking a long time. So when he finished for the day, he would keep his old room sealed. Then he started to look around the house, seeing little things about his parents. He found a lot of owl statues and thought either his mother or father was fond of owls. When he was looking around the library, one thing caught his notice, a picture that just didn't look right. After studying it for a while he found a safe, or a safe type space behind it and it was full of galleons, but it also had a lot of muggle money inside. Harry thought at least he wouldn't need to go to Gringotts, not for a while.

Pig flew in one morning while Harry was eating breakfast, he used his seekers skills snatched the excited owl out of the air and took the note, but gave the tiny owl a piece of his toast before sitting him on the table and reading the note. He might not have played quidditch in a long time but he hadn't lost his skill.

'Harry, Fred's funeral is tomorrow and even though we know you want some time alone, we all thought you'd like to be there, it starts at ten. I will warn you though that mum is anxious to see you and will probably try to get you to stay here, even though I've told her you want to be alone. Send Pig back with your answer and I hope it's yes you will be there.' Harry sighed, then summoned a quill and ink and replied to Ron's note, 'Of course I will be there Ron, see you then, Harry,' Harry folded the note again and handed it to Pig, 'Take that back to Ron Pig,' Harry took the tiny owl to the doors and let him fly off, 'Oh Sirius,' Harry sighed, every time he saw Pig it reminded him of Sirius since his godfather had given the owl to Ron.

For the rest of the day, Harry was back upstairs repairing the roof in his old room. Finally it was finished, so he cast some cleaning charms around the room, but nothing would help remove the old blood from the cot mattress, so Harry levitated it downstairs, into the back garden and set it alight, then stood back and watched it burn. To Harry it felt good, like he was putting that piece of his life behind him, like it was burning its way out of his very soul. When it was done, Harry vanished the ash before heading into the house to shower and make himself some dinner. Even though he could cook, mainly due to having to cook for the Dursley's, he still never did big dinners or anything fancy so he realised he'd have to work on learning, but he had time for that. So after eating, he sat in the living room with a book he found in the library, a muggle book that must have belonged to his mother.

The next morning, Harry showered and found some nice dark blue pants that belonged to his father and found a shirt that matched. He also found a black coat and he thought it would look better than just a shirt, especially for a funeral. One good thing Harry though, his father had the same size feet as him, so he pulled on a nice pair of black boots, stuck his wand in his pocket then walked out into the back garden and apparated away. He didn't go to the Burrow, but straight to the cemetery in Ottery St Catchpole. There were already some of Fred and George's friends there, they all stared at Harry who nodded but stayed by himself staring at the place that Fred was going to be laid to rest. Over the next twenty minutes more people arrived including the staff of Hogwarts, not long after, the Weasley's with Hermione arrived, she took Harry's hand and the three friends stood together during the service.

The ministry official spoke about Fred, then Arthur got up and spoke about his son before a few friends got up and talked how mischievous Fred was, how full of life he was, how good a friend he was. Last was George, he stood with Charlie holding him up while he spoke about his twin, his other half, his brother. By the end, George's tears were falling freely and his last few words lodged in his throat, but everyone understood. They watched the coffin lower before everyone threw a flower down onto it. The ministry official floated the dirt over it, then waved his wand again making grass automatically appear along with the headstone. Molly Weasley placed a large wreath of white and red roses against the headstone, kissed Fred's name before putting her arms back around her husband. The family led the way back up the road and onto the garden of the Burrow.

Hermione kept hold of Harry's hand as Ron followed his family inside, 'Are you okay Harry?'

'I'm fine Hermione, it's been good, quiet.'

'You went shopping,' Hermione nodded towards his clothes.

'No, there my father's clothes,' Harry sighed, 'Don't let anyone know, but that's where I'm staying, at the house.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione pulled him away from everyone, 'How was it, inside?'

'Not bad, just my old room, but I've fixed that now. That's what I've been doing, repairing the roof and cleaning everything, like clothes. They had money in the house so I've been able to get food. But I knew you'd want to see this,' Harry pulled out a ring and handed it to Hermione, 'He found something of Godric Gryffindor to use as his horcrux, too bad it ended up being me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'A ruby ring,' Hermione turned it over, 'Two g's inscribed on the back, yes, it's definitely Godric Gryffindor, I remember seeing a picture in a book with this on his finger. I wonder where he found this?' she handed it back to Harry who put it inside his pocket.

'No idea, but I have a feeling he found it in Godric's Hollow. If there was anything buried or hidden, that's where it would be. If there was information on where his home was, it would probably be there, so maybe Voldemort found out. But no one has ever found out where his home was.'

'No, when you first spoke to me about the other horcruxes, I did research Gryffindor, but nothing, not one piece of information on where his home would be in Godric's Hollow. Maybe you could dig around in the town's records, there might be clues or even rumours.'

'I was thinking about it. Anyway, how's the Weasley's doing?'

'Actually, they've been okay. Naturally Mrs. Weasley cries a lot, but she still cooks and talks, so does George. He's even mentioned the shop, about opening it again, he said Fred would want him to.'

'He would, it was their dream. I should go see them before I leave,' Harry stared at the house.

'I'm sure it'll be fine Harry, they all wanted to know why you didn't come back with them.'

'It's not that Hermione, it's, well,' Harry sighs, 'I've don't like being around too many people, crowds. I have trouble breathing, I feel closed in.'

'That would be understandable Harry, the last two times at Hogwarts you were surrounded by people and, well, the dead. I'm sure that's getting to you.'

'Yeah, it is and I know there's only nine people inside, but that's still a lot for me, at least right now.'

'If you don't think you can Harry, then don't, I'll explain to them.'

'No, they have always been there for me, I want to go see them,' Harry tightened his hold on Hermione's hand, 'Come with me?'

'Of course,' Hermione gave a small smile then walked into the house with Harry. He let go of her hand and went straight over to hug Mrs. Weasley who ended up crying into Harry's shoulder. Hermione watched as she sat next to Ron, but noticed Ginny, Charlie, and George weren't downstairs.

'I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said as he slowly pulled away.

'Nonsense, it's not your fault. But I must say Harry, I have never seen you in good clothes before, you look very nice.'

'Thanks,' Harry gave her a small smile but didn't want to say where he got the clothes from. Harry went over to Mr. Weasley and hugged him, then whispered, 'Is Mrs. Weasley really okay?'

'Yes, naturally she's upset and missing Fred, but she's doing okay, we all are,' Arthur patted Harry on the shoulder, 'But I know she would like you to stay here.'

'Yeah, Ron said, but I need my time alone right now,' Harry saw George step into the kitchen, so he walked over and hugged him, 'Hey George.'

'Hey Harry and if you start blaming yourself I'll use Ginny's hex and hex you.'

Harry gave a small smile, 'Well, you'll need to hex me then,' he shrugs, but George just hugged him again, 'I'm sorry.'

'No, I don't want to hear that. Imagine if you didn't finish it, we could all be dead.'

'Yeah, I know, doesn't make me feel better though,' as Harry let George go, Ginny and Charlie stepped into the kitchen, then Harry noticed all the Weasley's, Hermione and Fleur, before he knew it, he was gasping for breath, he bent over and tried to get air into his lungs.

'In here,' Hermione quickly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the living room, 'Everyone stay there, I'll explain in a moment,' she got Harry into the living room, 'Breathe Harry, it's fine, it's just the two of us.'

Harry's eyes went everywhere then he finally started to breathe, 'Th…thanks,' he panted, 'See…what…I…mean?'

'Yes, but this is really bad Harry, there weren't that many people in the kitchen. Stay here, I'm sure everyone is wondering what's going on. Just sit and relax.'

'Thanks.'

Hermione stepped back into the kitchen, 'Harry's suffering from panic attacks from being around too many people. If you think about it, he was surrounded in death eaters, snatchers and giants when he was hit with the killing curse, then again in the great hall with hundreds of people there, again he thought he could die. So crowds even this many is making it hard on Harry right now, that's why he needs some time alone.'

'It's very common when someone has gone through something traumatic. Tell Harry we'll head upstairs so he can go, but we'll work on seeing him, just a couple at a time,' Molly said.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley,' Hermione gave her a small smile then headed back into Harry.

'I heard, thanks,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths then hugged Hermione, 'I'll try and see you in a day or two,' he kissed her cheek then quickly left the house and apparated away before anyone could come up to him. He practically ran into the house before he started to feel better, 'I have to get a handle on this,' Harry sighs then slowly walks up the stairs and into his bedroom where he takes the good clothes off and put his jeans and t-shirt back on and a pair of his father's running shoes. Then he heads back downstairs, but instead of making lunch he heads out the front door, not seeing anyone he quickly makes his way down to the cemetery and sits as his parents graves, 'Hi,' he runs his finger along their names, 'In case you don't know, well, he's dead, the war with him is over. I'm staying at the house and I fixed the roof, it's nice and I like being in my old home. I'm having a few problems, I wish you were really here so I could talk to you about it,' Harry kept his finger moving over their names while he spoke, explained to his dead parents about the problem he was having but also how he felt. After a while he kissed his mother's name, then his father. He looked around, then conjured a new wreath of flowers for his parents before walked down towards the Dumbledore's graves. He stood there staring at their names, thinking about Albus Dumbledore, his old mentor. Even though Dumbledore was an important and well respected wizard, Harry thought he should be with his family. As Harry stared down at their names, he thought he heard something, like soft cries, then a shushing sound. Harry stared around the empty cemetery until he saw a small movement behind one of the tall tombstones, a quick flash of blonde hair. He quietly moved towards it, but when he peered around the tombstone, he was stunned at what he saw. He quickly conjured a blanket handing it to the teenage girl and she covered herself and the small girl with her. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he knew he had to help them, but seeing their wide frightened eyes, he wasn't sure if they would let him or how to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry doesn't move closer but he does kneel down and holds his hands up in front of him.

'I won't hurt you, I promise, but you both look like you could use some healing,' all Harry saw was frightened wide eyes staring at him, 'My name is Harry, I was here visiting my parents graves, they died when I was little. I'm a good person and I would like to help, but I can see your scared,' again all Harry saw was fear but the older girl tightened her hold on the younger girl, 'I live here, just a few houses away, if you want, you could rest there, have something to eat and drink. But I promise I won't come near you or anything.'

'I'm thirsty Julie,' the little girl's voice said as she looked up at the older girl.

'I'm not sure if I should trust you, you have bruises and cuts over you. But Sandy needs food.'

'I can explain about the cuts and bruises if you want. But for now, why don't you come to my place and eat. I'll stay in front so you can see what I'm doing and you just follow, how's that sound?'

Julie looked down at Sandy who gave a small nod, 'Okay. Can you turn around?'

'Alright,' Harry stood and turned but he also moved a few steps away.

'Okay, we're ready.'

Harry nodded but didn't turn around, 'It's not far, a few houses down that way,' Harry pointed then walked off. He noticed a few people and very cautiously cast a confundus charm so the people walked off the other way. Then Harry opened the gate, leaving it open he walked to the door of his home and opened that. He stepped inside and moved away, 'I'll leave the door open if you want, so you feel safe.'

Julie nodded then stepped in with Sandy, but she stood near the opened door, 'Can you get her a drink?'

'I'll get you both one,' Harry quickly went to the kitchen and poured out two large glasses of juice and hurried back to the girls. He kept his distance, just stretched out and handed one glass to the small girl first, then to the older girl. He watched the girls drink, the small one never stopped, 'Do you want more?'

'No, this is good, thank you,' Julie took Sandy's glass then handed them back to Harry.

'I can get you something to eat, a sandwich, or fruit, anything, I have a lot of food here.'

'Do you have any banana's?' Sandy asked.

Harry smiled, 'Yes, would you like one?'

'Yes please.'

'Julie, what about you, some fruit, banana, apples, oranges, peaches, pears, mango, I have all different types of fruit.'

'An apple, please.'

'Be right back,' Harry hurried back to the kitchen, grabbed a banana and an apple, when he went back to the girls he saw the door shut and they were sitting on the floor near the door, 'Here,' Harry hands the fruit over, but still kept his distance, 'You could sit on the sofa you know, you don't need to sit on the floor.'

'We're not clean.'

'That doesn't matter, please, you should be comfortable,' Harry moved back so the girls would feel safe, then smiled when they both got up and sat on the floor. One thing Harry noticed though, neither girl had anything on, just the blanket he conjured, 'If you want, there's a bathroom downstairs and I'm sure I could find you something to wear, something that belonged to my mother.'

'But you said your mother died when you were little,' Julie said, looking suspicious.

'She did, but the house stayed closed up until I moved in a few days ago. It's the first time anyone has been in here since they died. The clothes I'm wearing belong to my father, so would you like something to wear?'

'Um,' Julie stared down at Sandy, 'they might need evidence.'

'Who, can you explain what you mean?'

'The police, they might need to see if there's stuff on us. I remember a long time ago I saw a show on police.'

'Okay, look,' Harry knelt down but kept his distance, 'I have a friend, a women, she's like a doctor, a healer. She could come here and have a look at you if you want, I won't make you. But I also have another friend, a man who's like a policeman, he's very nice and kind, he could come if you want?'

'I saw you pull this blanket out of nowhere and I've seen some strange things over the last few years, people with sticks that make things move.'

Harry sighed, 'There called wands,' Harry slipped his wand out of his sleeve, 'This is mine, I'm a wizard. The women I mentioned, she's a healer, we don't have doctors, but healers can fix things better than doctors. The man I spoke about, he's an auror, that's like a detective, sort of, it's hard to explain. But I can tell you both need healing, so it's up to you if I contact them or not. If you want, think about it, I'll stay in the kitchen so you don't need to worry. If you want the bathroom, it's just down the hall over there and on the right,' Harry moved slowly back and sat at the table, but he never took his eyes off the two girls. He thought the older one looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, the younger only looked to be about six or seven. He knew from the quick glimpse he got of the older one that she'd been hurt, hit a lot by the bruises she had, both were under weight, way too skinny and because they were naked, probably raped. Harry hoped that wasn't the case, but nothing else made sense to him. Harry sighed but his eyes never left the two girls and wondered where they came from, who did this to them, it had to be wizards or witches, Julie said she saw wands and things moving. So magical people had them and Harry wondered if they were muggles captured by snatchers or even death eaters, maybe they are magical but have never been told. He wondered how long they had been prisoners, he wondered about a lot of things. He had to wait until the girls decided what they wanted because these two girls were going to need help, a lot of help and Harry didn't want to frighten them by pushing, so he sat and hoped they would let him call Poppy and Kingsley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Um, Harry,' Julie calls.

Harry gets up and slowly walks back to the living room but again keeps his distance.

'Did you want something?'

'I want Sandy checked and she's got a lot of injuries, so can you call your friend?'

'Just her or do you want me to call my other friend as well?' Julie looked down at Sandy but she nodded, 'Okay, I don't want to scare you but I have to contact them using my wand, we don't have things like phones,' Harry closes his eyes for a minute before he conjured Prongs and watched as his patronus leapt from his wand and took off through the wall.

'That was so pretty and silver,' Sandy said softly.

Harry knelt down, 'It's called a patronus, but when you learn you can use them to talk for you. So right now, Prongs as I call mine, he'd be at my old school where Madame Pomfrey is, the healer I told you about. She looked after me for years and she's very good. So let's just sit and relax, I'm sure we'll hear from her very soon.

At Hogwarts, Poppy Pomfrey, two other healers and Minerva were helping all the injured that were in the hospital wing, they saw the patronus approach them.

'Madame Pomfrey, it's Harry, I need you to come straight to my house, the one in Godric's Hollow, there's two young girls here that need help, a lot of help, but their scared. Can you ask professor McGonagall to contact Kingsley, ask him to come too, it's very important?'

'Oh my, Poppy, you go, I'll get Kingsley and meet you there. Do you know where that house is?'

'Yes, I have visited it a few times,' Poppy hurried to her office and packed her bag with potions before leaving the hospital and headed down through the school and out into the ground. She apparated to the small dark lane way in Godric's Hollow then hurried to the house. She noticed instantly the roof was fixed as she made her way to the door and knocked.

Harry quickly opened the door and let the matron in, 'Their scared Madame Pomfrey,' Harry leant closer, 'I think they've been raped.'

'Alright Harry,' Poppy slowly walked over to the sofa but kept a bit of distance, 'Hello, I'm Madame Pomfrey, a healer. I'm going to need to examine both of you,' Poppy looked over her shoulder, 'Can we use one of the rooms Harry?'

'Yes, the third door up the stairs is a spare one.'

Poppy nodded, 'Will you come with me?'

'She's very good Julie and will help both of you,' Harry said when he saw the older girl looked scared again.

'Okay,' Julie stood up, but kept her arms around Sandy and the blanket around both of them and walked up the stairs with the healer.

Harry sighed but kept his eyes on the stairs until the fire turned green, 'Kingsley, thanks for coming, professor,' Harry gave a small smile.

'What's going on Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'I found these two girls, one about fifteen the other about seven, they were in the cemetery, naked. I conjured a blanket and talked them into coming here. From what I saw, they have a lot of injuries, bruises, old and new, cuts all over them, their very skinny and being naked, well,' Harry shrugged.

'Is Poppy with them Harry?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, their using the spare room,' Harry glanced up at the stairs, 'I'm not sure if their magical, but the older girl, Julie, she said she's seen things, people with sticks making things float, this was over the last few years. She did say she'd seen a show, a tv show about the police, that's when she thought there might be evidence on her. So I told her about you Kingsley; that you were sort of like the police. I was going to get some of my mother's clothes for them, shrink them to fit, that's when she said that.'

'Okay, well, I'll have to talk to them, maybe with Minerva's help since they might not like a man too close to them. Let's wait and see what Poppy has to say.'

'We'll have some tea while we wait,' Harry went into the kitchen with Kingsley and Minerva, made tea and sat three cups on the table with milk and sugar, 'I was so shocked when I saw them. I'd finished talking to my parents, then went down to the Dumbledore's tombs when I heard them, well, heard crying.'

'So were they completely naked?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, it took a split second for me to see that then I conjured the blanket they still have around them.'

'You said Julie, do you know the young girls name?' Minerva asked.

'Sandy, they're both blond and I did see a resemblance, so I think their sisters, but I didn't want to ask too many questions. I got them some juice and fruit, but they just seem so scared.'

'So if they are muggles then some magical people had them for a few years. It could have been some of his, like snatchers. He would just kill muggles, so would his death eaters, but snatchers, they weren't as disciplined as death eaters. If they got here, then they must have been kept prisoner somewhere close to here. I can contact Gawain Robards, get him to check places around Godric's Hollow, see if he can find anything.'

'Um, Snape's place, it's not that far, a couple of towns away. Most of his death eaters know Snape lived in Spinners End, maybe they used his place since he was at Hogwarts.'

'I'll mention it, but we know where Snape lived. He mentioned he hasn't been to his home for nearly a year. After everything you told me I've been working on having his name cleared.'

'Minerva, minister, Harry,' Poppy said as she stepped into the kitchen, and sat down.

'Are they okay Madame Pomfrey?' Harry asked anxiously.

'Considering what they have been put through, yes. They were raped, both of them and by the look of it, over a long period of time. They had been beaten, I healed their breaks, they both had a few.'

'Did they say who might have done this Poppy?' Kingsley asked.

'They said people with these wands, they wore long dress type clothes, all black. The older girl, Julie, she said there were five men that were at the house all the time.'

'So either snatchers or death eaters, all their robes were black,' Kingsley sighed, 'I'm going to need to talk to them.'

'They know but asked if Harry would stay with them, they seem to think he has a honest face,' Poppy gave Harry a smile and as she stared at him, she realised those girls were right, you look at Harry Potter and you could just tell he would be honest with you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'Um, I'm not sure about this, I don't know a lot about the magical world,' Harry shrugged, 'Did you take any sort of evidence from them, like in the muggle world, DNA?'

'We have similar Harry and yes, I took everything the aurors will need,' Poppy said, then put a few glass vials on the table near Kingsley.

'Okay, then they should be fine to have a shower and I can give them some of my mother's clothes.'

'Julie mentioned that, I told her to wait until Kingsley spoke with them, then they can.'

'Let's get it over with Harry, that way they can get clean and hopefully feel better.'

'Come on,' Harry sighed then led Kingsley up the stairs then knocked on the door, 'Julie, it's Harry, my friend is with me, can we come in?'

'Yes,' Julie's voice called.

Harry and Kingsley stepped into the room, but left the door open, 'This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, he's an auror, he needs to ask you some questions.'

'Okay.'

Kingsley knelt down close to the door so he didn't frighten them or look so tall to the girls.

'Madame Pomfrey said you mentioned five men, all with long dress type clothes, like what I've got on but in black, is that right?'

'Yes, so men like you were dresses?'

'There called robes and yes, men wear them. How long did it take you to get to the cemetery?'

'We've been walking every night for about a week, I think, six or seven days. Through the day we would hide so no one would see us.'

'Did you ever see other men in robes?'

'No, but I saw them speak in the fireplace, I never heard what they said though.'

'How long were you there?'

'Um, I tried to remember that. I'm sure Sandy was three when we were taken, I think she's eight now. They killed our parents but took me and Sandy.'

'So five years and you escaped the night he died,' Kingsley sighed, 'They probably heard he was dead and left.'

'They said something about someone being dead, they said the boy killed him, but also others were killed. I didn't know what they were talking about.'

'I heard them say lord once,' Sandy said shyly.

'Did they ever wear masks?'

'One did, the blond one and he always looked nicely dressed. They others never wore anything like a mask and their clothes weren't very nice.'

Harry knelt next to Kingsley, 'The blond man; was his hair long and carry a type of walking stick?'

'Yes, do you know who he is?'

'I think so,' Harry looked at Kingsley, 'Malfoy.'

'Sounds like it Harry, but we'll question him, he's locked up at the ministry right now, along with Narcissa and Draco.'

'I heard him say something about Draco, I didn't know if it was someone or something.'

'What did he say Julie?' Harry asked.

'The blond one,' Julie lowered her head, 'He was going to let Draco learn with me.'

'Did you ever see a young man, blond about my age but taller?' Harry asked.

'No, only those five, all your age, or about your age,' Julie looked at Kingsley.

'I know Draco Kingsley, he might be a prat, but he wouldn't have been part of this and he actually helped me, so did his mother.'

'I was going to get a statement from you soon Harry; they both mentioned that even though they did help you it was for them and you.'

'I'll explain later,' Harry looked back at the girls, 'Did you ever hear any names?'

'I heard them say Potter, I don't know if that's a name though.'

'That's me, Harry Potter, I'm the one that killed their lord,' Harry sighed, 'It happened a week ago. He was the one that killed my parents, but he also killed thousands of people, he was pure evil.'

'They had a very old radio, it said he was dead, that's when they left. Normally there were always a couple of them there, we were never left alone.'

'There's a lot to explain, but us, magical people have been at war for years. All of us against all of his people, they called him Lord Voldemort or the dark lord. The night you escaped, there was this huge fight at Hogwarts, that's this country's magical school,' Kingsley sighed, 'Do you think you could describe the men?'

'Yes, I saw them all the time.'

'Kingsley, I can draw, really good too, I could get Julie to describe them to me while I draw them.'

'Can you get people's features Harry?'

'Yes, hang on, be right back,' Harry went into his bedroom and grabs his folder and hurried back, 'This is a couple of pictures I did of Hermione and Ron.'

Kingsley opened the folder, 'Very good Harry, okay, I'll let you do that, then hopefully we can catch these blokes if we haven't locked them up already. Over the last week we've got a lot of snatchers,' Kingsley turned back to the girls, 'Okay, I think that's enough, I'll let Harry get you some clothes so you can shower, it'll make you feel better.'

'Will you find them?'

'I'll do everything I can, I promise,' Kingsley gave the girls a smile then turned back to Harry, 'I'll head straight back to the ministry, I'll talk to Gawain and we'll both talk to Lucius Malfoy, see if veritaserum will loosen his tongue.'

'They were taught to fight that Kingsley.'

'Normal veritaserum yes, but over the last few years I've been working on a stronger one and I perfected it not long ago, so now it's a good time to try it out.'

'I hope it works, thanks Kingsley,' Harry waited until he left, 'You saw me use magic, now I can get you some of my mother's clothes and magically shrink them to fit you, so I'll be right back, okay.'

'Okay, thank you.'

Harry went to his room and found some basic tops of his mothers, some underwear and bra for Julie and some other panties for Sandy. Then he found some long pants, he took them all into the other room and sat them on the end of the bed, 'The shower is through that door. I'll stay outside the room, when you're dressed, call me and I'll fix the clothes for you.'

The two girls nodded, then waited until Harry clothed the door before they both walked into the bathroom. Julie ran a bath for Sandy, then she stood under the shower, but kept her eyes on her little sister. It was over and hopefully now she could help her sister forget what had been happening over the last few years.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Minerva walked up the stairs, 'Are they okay Harry?'

'Yeah, their having a shower, I'm going to shrink the clothes to fit that's while I'm waiting here.'

'Poppy gave everything to Kingsley and he's taking it to Gawain Robards. He explained about Lucius Malfoy or that you both believe it was Lucius Malfoy.'

'A man with long blond hair, nicely dressed, walking stick and wearing a mask, it has to be him. Um professor, now they have been prisoners for about five years, so if Julie is about fifteen, then she was ten. Would she remember if she was a witch even if she hadn't done anything, even by accident?'

'Maybe, it really depends on how traumatised she is. There is a test that can be done, I remember Albus telling me, it's very rare and not well known. I could ask his portrait about it, see if he could tell me. Do you think they are?'

'I don't know, but seeing magic doesn't scare them. That could be because they have seen it over the last five years.'

'Harry,' Julie called.

Harry slowly opened the door and gave the two girls a smile who were both in oversized clothes.

'Okay, don't be scared, I'm only going to shrink the clothes to fit,' Harry took his wand and pointed it at the girls shrinking the clothes, 'There, that looks better.'

'I think your mother would like the idea of her clothes being used for a good purpose,' Minerva gave the girls a smile, 'I knew Lily Potter, so I know she would like this.'

'Julie, Sandy, this is professor McGonagall, she used to be my teacher. We wanted to ask you something, about magic.'

'When I first saw those men use it, I remembered my father saying something about spells.'

'Then you are probably magical, do you remember ever using magic when you were young? Maybe when you were angry or upset, most magical children do even without a wand,' Minerva said.

'No, I don't and I know sandy never has.'

'It could be because of what you've been going through over the last five years. But you both look like you could use something to eat.'

'I can make you some dinner, I've been learning to cook, I'm not that good, but I do okay,' Harry gave a small smile.

'For now Harry, why don't I cook for all of us?'

'You cook?' Harry stared at his old professor.

'Yes, I don't always have my meals served Harry. My private rooms at Hogwarts has a kitchen, so I do often cook for myself.'

'Sorry professor, I just can't imagine it. How about it, you want to come downstairs and eat?'

'Thanks,' Julie kept her arm around Sandy and followed Harry and the professor downstairs and into the kitchen.

'I'll make us some tea, unless you want hot chocolate?'

'Hot chocolate,' sandy said.

'We'll both have hot chocolate, thanks,' Julie watched Harry get their hot chocolate and the woman while she made dinner, 'Um, so how can you find out if we've got magic, like you?'

'I have this friend that knows a very old and rare spell that can tell me. When I leave here I'm going to speak with him about it,' Minerva gave the two girls a smile.

'What happens to us now though, we have no one. Will we go to an orphanage?'

'At the moment you can stay here,' Harry put two cups on the table, 'I'm alone here, so there's room if you want to stay.'

'Harry, you know it might not be possible,' Minerva said cautiously.

'They can't be shoved in one of those places professor. I can afford to look after them, so isn't there a way I can, what do you call it, take guardianship of them?'

'You are an adult, but it would need to be approved. There's no hurry, we've got time to work on this.'

Julie stared at Harry, 'You would want to look after us?'

Harry sat down, 'Yes, I would. I know what it's like not to have anyone. I do have my friends, but no family. I also have a lot of money, so I could look after both of you. There's two spare rooms upstairs, the one you used, the other, well, I'd have to get rid of all the baby furniture.'

'Is all that still in there Harry?' Minerva said as she placed plates on the table, then poured them all juice before sitting down.

'Yeah, I set fire to the mattress, it had blood on it,' Harry rubbed his scar, 'But the rest is there,' Harry took his wand and summoned the ring, 'I found this in there,' he handed it to Minerva McGonagall.

'Godric Gryffindor,' Minerva studied the ring, then handed it back to Harry, 'Even though his sword is at Hogwarts, you can keep that if you want?'

'But professor, it should be at Hogwarts. I was going to send you a letter about it.'

'This is his home town, his home is here somewhere. But I'll leave the decision up to you.'

Harry stared down at the ring then held it out, 'It should be at Hogwarts, he was one of the founders, it belongs there.'

'Very well, then it will sit with his sword,' Minerva took the ring and slipped it inside her robes, 'Now eat, you all could use it, even you Harry.'

'Well, the last few months I never got a chance to eat much,' Harry started eating and smiled, 'It's good,' he looked at the girls, 'What do you both think?'

'Yummy,' Sandy said with a mouthful of food.

'It's nice, thank you.'

'You're welcome and Harry, you didn't need to look so surprised.'

'Sorry professor, I've seen you as a teacher for years, but I never imagined you cooked, well, you don't need to at Hogwarts.'

'That's true, but I also have a home I go to at the end of the school year.'

'Oh right, Dumbledore mentioned that to me, that he did have a home away from Hogwarts. I suppose it's just that I don't see any of you during that time. Have you started the repairs to the castle?'

'They mentioned a castle, they said the boy was there with his followers,' Julie said.

'Yes, that's Hogwarts, our school and where our war ended, a week ago,' Harry sighed, 'I will explain that to you, give yourselves some time to rest and heal.'

'You know you should have seen Poppy before you left Hogwarts,' Minerva stared at Harry.

'If I saw her she would have made me stay in her hospital, spent way too much time in there. Besides, she has enough to deal with right now, too many injured.'

'Yes, there is and one you don't know about. He was found alive, just, but Poppy was able to save him.'

'Who, was it Remus?' Harry asked hopefully.

'No, I'm sorry Harry, but Severus, it seems he kept healing potions on him, we found some vials beside him.'

'When Kingsley said he hadn't been to the house, it never occurred to me that Kingsley meant he was alive, but he helped me professor,' Harry pulled his wand and summoned a small vial, 'He gave me this and if you and Kingsley have a look, you'll realise how I was able to kill him. Dumbledore asked Snape to tell me, at the right time. But we were in hiding for months, so it's lucky I saw him before or Voldemort would still be here,' Harry stared at the vial with the memories of Snape and his mother before he placed it on the table in front of McGonagall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

After Minerva McGonagall left, Harry cleaned up the dishes, but noticed the girls staring around the house.

'You don't need to ask for anything, please make yourself at home,' Harry said kindly giving the girls a small smile.

'Can I ask you about this magic?'

'You can ask anything Julie.'

'Could we be magical?'

Harry sat at the table, 'You mentioned your father said something about spells, so there is a possibility you could be. Let me explain something. My father was a wizard, all his family were magical, right back hundreds and hundreds of years. Now my mother was a witch, but she was the first in her family, so I'm what you call a halfblood, half magical and half muggle, that's what we call non magical people. So even though my mother was a witch, she did come from muggles. You mentioned your father, so he might have been a wizard, but your mother might not have been, I don't know. But professor McGonagall will ask Dumbledore, he knows a lot about rare and old spells. So I'm sure she will be back tomorrow to see if you are or not. You don't remember seeing your parents use magic, use a wand?'

Julie shook her head, 'No, but I don't remember a lot about them. I know my mother had blond hair, my father had brown hair, he was tall, like your friend.'

'Okay, maybe those memories will come back to you once you've healed and rested. It still might take a while, but you never know. I did want to ask you something though. As you can see, you've got my mother's clothes on, but I have this friend, Hermione, she's my best friend. If it's alright with you I can ask her to go buy you both some clothes. I don't mind you wearing my mother's stuff, but it's not really for young girls.'

Julie looked down at the pants and top she had on, 'There nice,' she looks back up at Harry, 'But I'm sure you want to keep them, so maybe some other clothes would be good, especially for Sandy.'

'Then I'll contact Hermione. She's staying with her boyfriend at the moment, who is also my best friend, Ron. See, the fighting I mentioned, the war, Ron's brother Fred died. So the family is all together, a big family. Normally I stay with them, but now I wanted to live by myself since I never had any time to myself before. So I'll contact Hermione and give her some money to get you some things.'

'Okay, thank you. But what you said before to that lady, about guardianship, you really want to do that? I don't want us to go into an orphanage, they might take Sandy away from me.'

'No,' Sandy yelled and hugged her sister.

'It's fine Sandy, I'm going to do everything I can so you and Julie can stay here and with me. I'll speak with Kingsley, he should be able to work something out for me.'

'But he's a policeman, how could he help?'

'Actually he's an auror, but he was recently made minister for magic, that's like the muggle prime minister, the boss of everyone you could say.'

'Oh, I though he looked dignified.'

'Yes, he does look dignified. I met him a few years ago and at first I was a little intimidated by him. He was an auror, that's like the job I used to want, but his voice and looks, I was just awed by him. But he is a very nice man that has helped me a lot. Now remember, if you want anything, don't ask, just help yourselves and I'll contact Hermione,' Harry gave the girls a smile then sat thinking about what he needed to say before he cast his patronus and Prongs again leapt forth and took off through the walls, 'She'll see Prongs in a few minutes and if I know Hermione, she'll be here soon or send me a message saying when if she can't make it now.'

'Thank you. You said something about your parents died and the house has been closed up. Where did you live, in an orphanage?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, with my mother's sister, but they were muggles and they hated me, well, they hated magic, so that instantly made them hate me. But my aunt hated my father for taking her sister, she blames him for my mother dying. But it wasn't either of their fault, it was Voldemort's fault, he killed them, here in this house actually, I was only a baby.'

'I saw a couple of pictures of a red haired woman holding a black haired baby, so that's you and your mother?'

'Yes, I don't know much about them, but my mother had dark red hair and green eyes, like my eyes. Everyone that ever knew them said I look like my father apart from my eyes, I have my mother's eyes. My father also wore glasses,' the three heads turn when they hear a knock on the door, 'That might be Hermione,' Harry gave the girls a smile then went to the door, 'Hey,' Harry saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny, 'Um come in, but I don't want you to frighten them, I'll explain,' Harry let his friends in then closed the door. He saw Julie with her arm tight around Sandy, 'It's fine, you're safe, these are my friends, they won't hurt you, but we'll stay in here. If you're nervous at all, you can go up to your room or into the library if you want.'

'Room,' Julie said softly then keeping a hold of Sandy they hurried up the stairs.

'Who are they?' Ginny asked staring up the stairs.

'Okay, there's a lot to go into, but I found them, in the cemetery, naked and hurt. I had Madame Pomfrey heal them, Kingsley questioned them. First, the clothes their wearing are my mother's, they need clothes, that's what I was hoping you could do for me Hermione. If I give you some money, could you get them clothes that are more for their age? Julie, the older girl, she said Sandy was eight she thinks. They had been prisoners for at least five years but escaped the night of the fighting. They travelled of a night, hid through the day, that's how I found them, hiding in the cemetery. They had been hurt and raped for years, by snatchers and Lucius Malfoy. Kingsley is getting Gawain Robards to question him. So I've told the girls they can stay here and I'm going to take guardianship of them since their parents were killed.'

Hermione, Ron and Ginny gazed at Harry and all looked shocked at what he had said. Those two girls were raped and been prisoners for years. Hermione thought of that small blond girl who had been hurt like that, she was so little and young. But she saw the look on Harry's face and knew why he wanted to help them. They had been hurt and their parents had been killed, so much like Harry himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'You're young to be taking on kids Harry, are you sure you want to?' Ron asked.

'Yes, they need to stay together and I want to help them. So Hermione, could you get some clothes for them, something that suits them. I don't mind them wearing my mother's clothes, but it's not really stuff that suits young girls.'

'I don't mind Harry, but I never got a good look at them. If I'm going to get roughly the right size, do you think they might stand for me, just for a few seconds?'

'Well, they might, Ron, Ginny, you both stay down here, I'll take Hermione up,' Harry and Hermione went up the stairs, 'Julie, it's me and just Hermione, can we come in?'

'Okay,' Julie's voice called.

Harry opened the door, 'Hermione just needs to see you're size so she can get you the right stuff.'

Julie looked at Sandy and they both stood up, 'Thanks, so I can get your some tops, skirts, pants, underwear, even shoes. There is one thing Julie, you're about fifteen right?'

'I think I'm almost sixteen or just turned sixteen, I don't know the date.'

'It's the eighth of May. But what I wanted to ask was tampons, you might need them. So I needed to know if you need junior or the size I would use.'

'What's a tampon?'

'Oh okay, I'll explain in a moment, but about once a month, did you ever bleed?'

'Yes,' Julie blushes and looks away, 'From down there.'

'That's what tampons are used for. So they never gave you anything for that?'

'No, they didn't, I thought I was bleeding to death, but they never explained even when it kept happening.'

'This is something Hermione could help with, she's a girl, she knows about that type of thing,' Harry shrugged then went to leave.

'Stay Harry, please.'

'If you're sure,' Harry gave them a smile.

'Okay, what the blood is, it's a period. Once a month all girls from about thirteen years old and up will bleed, for about five days, it depends on the girl, but that is average and it's all quite normal. The way I was described by my mother was I was becoming a woman, it's our way of showing us our bodies are changing, becoming an adult and that allows us to get pregnant and have babies. I can pick you up some books on this if you want, I kept some that I took from my parent's home, all my old books actually, there at the Burrow, the Weasley home.'

'So it's normal, what about the pains I get in my stomach?'

'Yes, cramps, that is also normal. Woman will have a wide range of symptoms they get when they are either due for a period or during. Some women have headaches, some have backaches, some like you and me get cramps in the stomach. Also, you might get angry for no reason, or sad and start to cry, you won't even know why.'

'So that's why you sometimes would cry for no reason and would never tell me why?' Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione.

'Yes Harry, I didn't think you'd like to hear I was due for my period. Most boys don't, even men don't, Ron definitely doesn't like to hear any of that,' Hermione turned back to the girls, 'So I'll get you both clothes and shoes, but I'll also get you some female products, things you will need. Now if you want I can explain how you use them when I get back. Can you tell me when you bled the last time?'

'Um,' Julie furrowed her brow, 'About two weeks ago, I'm not positive though. We could never tell if it was day or night, so I don't know.'

'So you've got some time before your next one, but you'll have what you need and also the information about it. Alright, I'll go get your things. But just so you know, Harry is one of the best people I know, he's honest and trustworthy. We've been friends since we were eleven so you can trust him with anything,' Hermione gave the girls a smile before she turned to Harry who was smiling at her.

'Thanks Hermione,' Harry gives her a hug, 'I'll get you some money, so remember Julie, Sandy, this house is your home, don't feel uncomfortable in anyway,' Harry smiled then left with Hermione, closing the door behind them and went straight into the office. Harry opens his safe and takes out a lot of money, 'Get them at least five sets of everything if you can Hermione, along with anything else girls might need.'

'Okay, it'll take me a while, so I might not be back until later this afternoon. Are you sure you want to do this Harry?'

Harry nodded but turned his back, 'You should know why I do Hermione.'

'I know,' Hermione sighed but hugs Harry, 'Their lucky to have you, you can understand them.'

Harry nodded then slowly turned, 'Yeah, I can, thanks for this.'

'Anytime,' Hermione left with Ron, but Ginny stared at Harry as he stepped out of his office.

'So they're going to be living here?'

'Yes, I'm giving them a chance to stay together and have a home. They lost their parents and only have each other. If they got put in an orphanage, they could get separated, that shouldn't happen.'

'What about us?'

Harry sighs, 'There is no us Ginny, there hasn't been in ten months, I told you that. I'm not interested in a relationship or anything serious. I just want to put the last seventeen years behind me. I am sorry Ginny, but I can't.'

Ginny glared then left the house, but she slammed the door behind him, 'Was she your girlfriend?' Julie asked as she walks down the stairs with Sandy.

'Was, a long time ago, she asked if we could get back together. Ginny's a great girl, but I just don't want that, not for a while.'

'She's pretty.'

'Yeah, I suppose, she's funny, great to talk to. I've had a long hard life, so now the war is over, I don't want anything serious, I've had that for so long.'

'Can you tell us about this war you mentioned?'

'I can give you some basic information if you want,' Harry sighed then sat down, Julie and Sandy sat close together on the other sofa, 'Lord Voldemort, he was an evil, cruel and sadistic man, he wanted to rule the world, the magical world and the muggle world and he was winning. He killed a lot of people including my parents,' Harry lifted his hair, 'He tried to kill me, when I was a baby. He came back when I was fourteen and still kept trying to kill me. So many people have been fighting him and his supporters for too many years, most died who got in their way. I was given some information to help stop him, which I finally did. My friends, professor McGonagall, Kingsley, hundreds of people helped me, which helped win the war. He died, most of his supporters died, some escaped. The man you mentioned with the mask, he was called a death eater, they were Voldemort main supporters. The other men we think were snatchers, supporters but weren't in his inner circle. If any opposed them, they usually died. But this information I got, well it led me to Hogwarts, then everyone heard I was there and turned up, fighting started, went on for a long time with a lot of deaths, on both sides. I have a godson, I haven't seen him yet, he's about a month old. His parents died the other night, so he's with his grandmother, her husband died a few months ago. Ron and Ginny's brother died, a lot of my friends died. I just came from Fred's funeral when I went to my parents grave. I needed to talk to them, to thank them for always being with me. I know you probably don't understand that, but they're here,' Harry put his hand over his heart, 'They have always been here and their love helped me the other night, along with my godfather who died when I was fifteen, just over two years ago.'

'Seventeen, you're not seventeen; I thought you were about twenty seven.'

Harry gave a small sad smile, 'The war took its toll on a lot of people, it aged me in more than just looks, but I'll be eighteen in two months' time. But it's over, he's dead, you're free and all of us can finally have a good life, something we all deserve,' Harry gave the girls a small smile but he knew in his heart what he said was right, they did all have a chance now, a chance to live, a chance to finally find some peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Later that afternoon Hermione and Ron returned, Hermione held up all the bags to show the girls.

'Why don't you go up with Hermione, she can explain more about that and you can put your clothes away. I'll be down here with Ron, but Hermione is a very good person, you can trust her,' Harry gave the girls a smile.

'Alright, thank you,' Julie with her arm around Sandy went up the stairs with Hermione, Ron and Harry went into the kitchen.

'She never lets the young girl go.'

'No, she doesn't. I think she's scared that her sister will be hurt again, that or taken away from her. That's why I want to take guardianship of them, so they can stay together. Julie thinks she's sixteen, so if she's magical then she's an adult in a year; she can legally take her sister. So if they stay here their together even if Julie wants to look after her sister, she doesn't have to worry about any of that. I think they both have enough to worry about.'

'Yeah, but you know Ginny is really pissed at you.'

'I know, but I just can't. I really don't want anything like that. If I did Ginny is a great girl and we always had a good time. I think after everything, I just want some time away from all that, everything that reminds me of the last seven years.'

'Well, if you come to the Burrow you might get hexed.'

'I don't want to leave the girls just yet, so for now I'll get you and Hermione here.'

'They seem better Harry and they got changed, but they asked what to do with your mother's clothes. I took them and put them in the other room,' Hermione said.

'Thanks, I didn't mind them using her clothes, but they aren't what girls would wear. Professor McGonagall said my mother would like the idea of her clothes being used for something good like this. So did you get Julie that stuff?'

Hermione smiled, 'Yes, everything she would need. But I also got them so female deodorants, soaps; that type of stuff as well, to suit girls. But I got a couple of books, when I can, I'll get them some more.' Hermione put a pile of money on the table.

'Thanks, I would take them shopping, but I don't think they're up for going out just yet and don't think they will be for a while.'

'So have you been to Gringotts?' Ron nodded towards the money.

'No, my parents had money here, I really didn't want to go into Diagon Alley, too crowded.'

'Harry,' Julie said quietly.

'Hey,' Harry gave the two girls a smile, 'Some nice pyjamas, they look good.'

'Thank you again, you to Hermione. I thought I'd tell you were going to bed.'

'Okay, remember, make yourself at home. But if you need anything let me know.'

'We will, thank you.'

'Thanks Harry,' Sandy said shyly then left with her sister.

'She's so small for eight,' Hermione said.

'Probably because of what happened and they were locked in a room with no windows so no sunlight.'

'Yes, that wouldn't help. We should go, it is getting late and I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will be concerned.'

'Mum just can't help herself, she's been a little overprotective. We'll see you in a few days Harry.'

'Yep, you will,' Harry walked his friends to the door then watched them leave before he went into the office and wrote a letter, but he'd leave sending it for a day or so. After extinguishing the lights, Harry went up to his room, showered and for a change, found some pyjama bottoms of his father's then climbed into bed. Over the last week, Harry hadn't bothered with clothes, but he didn't want the girls to see him and get scared, so from now on he'd wear pyjamas.

The following morning Harry walked downstairs and saw the two girls sitting at the kitchen table with bowls of cereal in front of them. They both gave Harry a small shy smile.

'I'm glad you helped yourselves. I'm making tea, would you both like one?'

'Yes, thank you,' Julie said after Sandy nodded, but she kept eating, 'We've eaten more since yesterday than we have in a long time.'

'Yes, I could tell by how skinny you are, like me actually,' Harry smiled then sat the two cups of tea in front of the girls then went about making his breakfast. He sat down with a plate of food but saw Sandy staring at it, so Harry summoned a plate and placed one of his eggs and some bacon on it before he pushed it towards Sandy, then summoned a knife and fork, 'If you want this for breakfast I can make it for all of us. This is one thing I can cook, breakfast,' Harry smiled then started eating, but noticed Julie smile at him.

'This is a nice house. I vaguely remember my old home, it wasn't this big and we didn't have an upstairs or a yard, but that's all I remember.'

'I'm sure you will remember more soon. I did want to tell you though, I need to send a letter to Kingsley, about taking guardianship of you. But I need to go down to the magical post office to get an owl.'

'An owl,' Sandy lifted her head.

Harry smiled, 'Yes, we send our mail by owl post. I used to own an owl, Hedwig, but she died nearly a year ago. I was eleven and at Hogwarts the first time I saw all the owls delivering everyone's letters, I was so surprised and my friend Ron laughed. He's a pureblood, so when I got surprised by magic, he thought it was funny. But I laughed at him when he saw things from the muggle world, things he'd never seen or heard of before. Anyway, I wasn't sure how you would feel being alone until I get back.'

'We'll be fine, I've looked after Sandy for years.'

'I know, but I also know what you're going through. When I was younger, I didn't like being alone. You do have each other, so that's more than I had until I met Ron and Hermione.'

'You said your parents were killed,' Julie said then shrugged.

'They were and my uncle was very abusive. He hurt me a lot when I was young; they also didn't give me a lot to eat and locked me up all the time. So you see, I do know what you're going through,' Harry gave a kindly smile then took all the plates to the sink then moved his wand over them so they started to clean themselves, but he smiled as Sandy giggle as she watched. He felt the same when he had seen this type of magic at the Burrow the first time. These two girls reminded him so much of himself, now he had to work out if he could keep them and work out if they are magical. One thing Harry noticed about the girls, they seemed to be coping better than he thought they would, he did wonder if he was the reason, they trusted him and Harry would make sure they never have any reason not to trust him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry made sure the door was locked, 'If you watch me when I go outside, you'll see me vanish, like magic,' Harry grinned making Sandy giggle again, 'That's how we travel, but it's very fast. So I'll disappear, be at the post office, send my letter and be back, so I'll say fifteen minutes at most.'

'You don't have to worry Harry, we'll be fine,' Julie gave a small smile.

'I know you will,' Harry walked outside saw the two girls watching him, he gave them a wave, then had a thought, so he bowed dramatically, turned on the spot and vanished. After sending his owl with the woman in the shop staring at him, Harry quickly apparated back to his back garden to see both girls watching and waiting, 'See, I wasn't long.'

'You were funny,' Sandy said.

'Thanks.'

'So that letter, was it about us?'

'Yes, I sent it to Kingsley to see if he can help me become your guardian. If you are sixteen Julie then when you turn seventeen that's considered an adult in our world, if your father was a wizard that makes you a halfblood even if you don't have magic, so you'll still be an adult, but you could be a pureblood if your mother was a witch. Anyway, you can have legal guardianship over Sandy. This gives you both some time to get better and know you can stay together.'

'So they would let me be guardian for Sandy?'

'Yes, they would unless they found some other relative that you might not remember. I'm not exactly sure how it all works; my knowledge of the magical world is limited. I know the spells and charms to do things, but not how our world works.'

'As long as we stay together, but I don't remember any relatives.'

'Julie, because of what you went through, your mind might have blocked all that out. After some time and rest you might start to remember things about your life and family. You might not have any relatives, but we can find out especially if your father was a wizard. So give yourself a chance to heal and rest, then I'm sure things will come back to you.'

'Harry, can I come in?' Minerva called.

'Of course professor,' Harry smiled as he stood up.

'You seem very friendly considering you were teacher and pupil,' Julie said shyly.

'When students come to Hogwarts, they live there. So the staff are like parental figures in a way. But Harry and I always had this connection. So even though I might have given him detentions and taken points from him, we just seemed to grow close.'

'Actually, I did think of professor McGonagall as a mother figure and I think that was mainly because I had no parents. So even though I never needed to go to her for advice, I had professor Dumbledore at the time, I always knew she was there if I needed her. It's just something we sensed in each other.'

'That's nice especially since you had no parents Harry.'

'Yeah, it is.'

'I spoke with Albus, he explained the spell to find out if these two girls are magical. But I also did a search of all magical children that were supposed to attend Hogwarts and never turned up. So Julie, do you remember your last name?'

'Um,' Julie stared at Sandy for a minute then shook her head, 'No, sorry, it seems I can't remember much of anything from before.'

'Don't be sorry, not after what you have been through. Young people when they have gone through something traumatic will often have lapses in their memories, it's their way of coping,' Minerva gave the girls a kindly smile but noticed Harry looked upset, 'Harry, are you okay?'

'Yeah, fine, just something I remembered not long ago. Anyway, do you need to do the spell?'

'First, does Robinson sound familiar?'

'Robinson,' Julie closed her eyes, 'Lavinia Robinson, my mother, that was her name, my father was Harold Robinson.'

'Then you and Sandy are both magical, you're names were on the list of children who would be attending Hogwarts, or in your case, you should have attended but you were taken. I found out that both your parents were magical, your father from an old pureblood family, your mother was a muggleborn, her parents weren't magical.'

'Like mine,' Harry said softly.

'Yes, exactly like your parents Harry, so I don't need to perform any spell on you. You were born with magic; our world picks that up the moment you are born. Now I'm sure I could speak with Kingsley about allowing Harry to show you some basic spells Julie. You would normally have one year to go, so Harry could show you slowly what you should have learned by now. With Sandy, she can still attend Hogwarts in three years' time. I know you both probably want to stay together which is understandable, but you've got three years before Sandy will need to start school.'

'I want to keep her with me, she's been through so much.'

'We know so you've got time,' Minerva put a bag on the table, 'This has a lot of books from first year magic up to sixth year which is what you would have learned, there is also seventh year books as well. Harry's very good at most subjects so he'll be able to give you a basic education.'

'Most subjects,' Harry chuckled, 'You mean things like potions and history of magic, not to mention divination.'

'Divination should never have been taught and history of magic, most students just can't get into that subject. I think we both know why you were never any good at potions with Severus, but Horace did call you the prince of potions or was it the potions prince?'

Harry screwed up in face in disgust, 'Potions prince. As if I haven't had enough names over the years. I kept telling everyone that I'm Harry, just Harry,' Harry laughed, 'I remember saying that to Hagrid when he came to tell me I was a wizard. I said he must be mistaken that I was Harry, just Harry. Hagrid said well just Harry did you ever make things happen when you're upset or angry. Then I remembered all the magic I did without realising it.'

'Yes, all children will do magic when their young, their emotions set it off sometimes and I could imagine yours going off a lot with those relatives of yours. You know I told Albus that you shouldn't stay with them, but then he explained about the blood protection you would have if you stayed with a blood relative.'

'When I told Dumbledore how they treated me, he did apologise but thought it was safer because he always knew Voldemort would return and he did.'

'There is something I need to discuss with you Harry, do you think we could talk in private?'

'Sure, in my father's office,' Harry looked back at the girls giving them a smile, 'We won't be long,' Harry and Minerva walked off but he had seen a look on her face and knew he was about to hear something he wouldn't like.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Minerva explained to Harry what she found out about Julie and Sandy, Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open as he tried to find his voice.

'I can't believe that,' Harry sighed, 'Then again, I can.'

'He will need to be told.'

'He's not taking them, not after what his father did.'

'No, I don't think Kingsley would let that happen. But you said it yourself Harry, he isn't like that, we both know what he did was forced on him. All I'm saying is he will need to be told, he could contact you about visiting if he wants.'

'But he looks like his father, that could traumatise them.'

'Yes, I did think about that. So maybe if he contacts you, then you explain why seeing them would not be the best thing, not right now.'

'Yeah, I suppose because they shouldn't see anything that could remind them. Julie is having enough trouble remembering anything about her life and she should. So that tells us how bad she's had it for years, to block so much of her life out.'

'Yes, children who have been traumatised will often do that. Sometimes it's when their adults they might remember, sometimes it will be something that will trigger a memory, like when I said their name,' Minerva stared at Harry for a minute but she needed to explain, 'Albus told me something about you Harry, he only did so I could be here if you ever needed to talk to someone if you did not want to talk to your friends. But you said a while ago about remembering something. Albus said that during one of your lessons, when you would watch all those memories of Voldemort, he sensed something about you. So without you realising what he was doing, he placed you under an awakened sleep and went into your mind, into your memories.'

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he turned away, 'He…he,' Harry shook his head.

'Yes, he found out what your uncle did. He only relayed that information to me so I could be here if you need me. That's why you want to help those girls isn't it?'

Harry nodded, 'Everything reminds me of my situation, Hermione found out, by accident. When we were alone in the tent, after the fight Ron and I had. I had one of my nightmares, which is normally about Voldemort, this one wasn't. When she asked me about it I kept saying it was just a bad dream, not real.'

'You were never a very good liar Harry, she would have seen right through that.'

'She did, so that night she held me while I explain what happened. I never spoke about it before, not even to myself. After each time I would curl up in my cupboard and kept repeating it didn't happen, it didn't happen.'

'Do you know how old you were the first time?'

'Eight, but I know why. It was Christmas time, they couldn't leave me with Mrs. Figg to go shopping so they had to take me. When we were in the big department store this man helped Petunia with some gift for one of her friends. After we left that part of the shop I happened to say he was pretty, he had really nice hair, black shiny hair, that's all I remember about him, his hair. It was that night my uncle,' Harry shrugged, 'He said since I thought boys were pretty that he'd show me what boys do to each other. That's when I first realised I was gay but I didn't understand any of it, not until years later.'

'Tell me then, why did you go out with Miss Chang and Miss Weasley.'

'I thought it was him that made me that way, so I was determined to change back to normal.'

'Normal is what you want and feel, it does not matter if you're in a gay relationship or a heterosexual relationship, both are normal. We are not like the ignorant muggles who are against same sex relationships. But you are an adult now Harry, you do not have to hide your sexuality, especially from yourself.'

'If I let my friends know Ron will want to know why I dated Ginny.'

'He is your friend, I'm sure he will support you.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Alright, let's get back out to the girls.'

Harry looked up at McGonagall, 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome and if you ever want to talk, I'll be here to listen,' Minerva smiled at Harry then they walked back out to join the girls.

A couple of days later Harry wanted to send another letter, 'Maybe I should just get myself another owl then I wouldn't have to go down to the post office all the time.'

'So you have them like pets?'

'Yes, and even though I used to give Hedwig food and owl treats they still like to go out of a night to hunt, so they have to be able to come and go. I could leave the window open in the laundry. There's only one problem, I would need to go into Diagon Alley to get an owl.'

'That sounds familiar, what is it?' Julie asked.

'It's where a lot of magical shops are, only magical people can open the archway into Diagon Alley. The first time I saw it my eyes felt like they were popping out of my head, I was trying to see everything at once. You buy all your stuff for Hogwarts there, like books, quills, ink, stuff like that, but you get your robes made there and you get your wand from a shop call Ollivanders. There's a great shop called quality quidditch supplies where they sell everything for quidditch.'

'What's quidditch?' Sandy asked.

'Our sport, the magical worlds sport. I played on my house team at Hogwarts and I was captain when I was sixteen, I was a seeker. Ron who was on my team was my keeper, Ginny was one of the chasers, you have three of those and two beaters. It's played up in the air on brooms and there's three balls. One ball is the quaffle which the chasers have to throw through the hoops to score, the bludgers get hit by the beaters at the apposing team and the golden snitch is what seekers go after. The game of quidditch doesn't finish until the snitch is caught. I think Ron told me that the longest quidditch game went for about three weeks, straight. The longest game I played was in my third year, in a really bad storm. No one could see the snitch, it went on for hours, we were frozen to our broomsticks.'

'So magical people can fly?' Julie asked.

'On brooms, yeah. My broom was lost nearly a year ago, I need another one.'

'You said before that the only problem is going into Diagon Alley, why is that a problem?'

'Me, who I am, what I did, I hate this but I'm sort of famous is the magical world, but more so now that I killed Voldemort. I haven't wanted to go out in public because I always get stared at, but Hermione told me that something is written about me every day in the papers, usually with an old photograph of me. So I really don't want the attention but if I go in there I will get spotted.'

'Couldn't your friends get you an owl?' Sandy asked.

'I could ask Hermione and Ron, because I've also got another little problem. Since that night, the night of the fighting I don't like to be around too many people, I can't breathe and Diagon Alley is always crowded.'

'Do you get scared when people are near you?' Sandy asked but this time her voice was quiet. Julie tightened her hold on her sister and Harry could see the young girl was upset. He wanted to do everything he could for them but he knew the one thing they needed was time, a lot of time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

As Harry watched Julie comfort Sandy an idea came to him. 'I just thought about something, about how to get anything we might need without going anywhere.'

'How can you do that?' Julie asked.

'Kreacher, that's a house elf that I happen to own. You see, I don't like the idea of owning anything like that, house elves. But when my godfather died he left me everything which included Kreacher. Dumbledore knew I didn't like the idea of owning him but at the time it was too dangerous to set him free. About a year ago he begged me not to so when I first got him Dumbledore suggested Kreacher stay at Hogwarts with the other house elves. I could get Kreacher to get me an owl, anything really. The only problem is if I call him he will want to stay here and help.'

'Why would that be a problem?'

'See, house elves are owned and they must obey their masters, so technically I'm Kreacher's master. He will want to do everything, cook, clean anything he can because that's what they do, look after their owners. Sirius, that's my godfather, he said Kreacher is very old that's the only reason I never freed him, Sirius said the shock would kill him when Hermione asked Sirius about setting him free.'

'If he's that old shouldn't he be able to live his last days doing what he wants?' Julie asked.

'He would want to serve me. I suppose he could if he wanted to. I just have to make him understand that I don't expect him to do everything. I actually enjoy cooking, a bit of dusting, not too much cleaning. Since I've never had my own place before I didn't realise how much work goes into looking after a home. Okay, it's the best solution right now so I'll call him.'

'With that silver animal?' Sandy asked.

'Prongs, no, house elves can hear their masters calling from anywhere. You watch, Kreacher,' Harry called and within a few seconds the old elf was bowing, 'Remember what I said Kreacher, no bowing.'

'Yes master Harry, what can Kreacher do for his master today?'

'I was wondering if you would go to Diagon Alley for me and get me an owl, not a snowy owl though, any other type is fine.'

'Kreacher will get master Harry an owl, then Kreacher will look after my master and his guests.'

'See what I mean,' Harry rolled his eyes making Sandy giggle, 'Alright Kreacher, as a thank you for helping during the battle you can stay,' Harry dug some galleons out of his pocket, 'Grab some treats and a cage as well.'

'Kreacher won't be long master Harry,' Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared.

'There funny looking, like the one we saw once, a long time ago.'

Julie stared at her sister, 'That's right, we did see a house elf once, not long after we were taken.'

'Dobby, his name was Dobby, he looked so unhappy.'

'Dobby,' Harry sighed, 'I helped set dobby free so it must have been before that you saw him, I was twelve, but only a few months away from thirteen and I'm almost eighteen which means you were there for six years or nearly six years.'

'Is Dobby at Hogwarts as well?' Julie asked.

'Um, no, he died not long ago, died saving me and my friends lives, died in my arms,' Harry sighed, 'I buried him at Ron's brother's place, overlooking the ocean. Okay, you said it wasn't long after you were taken that you saw Dobby, he would have been with the blond man right?'

'Yes, sort of hiding behind him.'

'Yeah, I saw Dobby do that as well. Okay, I saw that man hurt Dobby and it made me angry so I tricked him into freeing Dobby, as I said I was twelve. From then on Dobby always wanted to help me, with anything. He ended up getting a job at Hogwarts working in the kitchens, so he often came to visit me in the Gryffindor common room, sometimes he would bring me a cup of hot chocolate, he was a nice elf.'

'How did he die?' Sandy asked.

'Um, okay, we were taken prisoner and taken to that man's home, that was where Voldemort was staying but he wasn't there at the time. Anyway, I called for help using this piece of mirror that is a two way mirror, I'll show you later what I mean. Anyway, Dobby appeared, so he took a few people to Bill's place, that's Ron's brother, then when Ron and I thought we were stuck again, Dobby saved us and apparated us out. As we were leaving this evil death eater threw her knife, when we arrived it was in Dobby's chest. So I held him, I just held him while I cried, he's last words were Harry Potter is my friend,' Harry sighed again, 'So much death, so much suffering, I'm glad it's over.'

'So are we,' Julie said as she tightened her hold on her sister just as Kreacher appeared holding a large cage with a beautiful tawny owl.

'Thank you Kreacher,' Harry took the cage then opened the large door, then sat it on the table. When the owl hopped out it jumped onto Harry's shoulder, 'Now I have to think of a name for you.'

'How about Millie?' Sandy asked.

'Millie, that's an unusual name for an owl.'

'We had a cat called Millie,' Julie said.

'Okay, Millie it is, do you like that name,' Harry patted the owl who gave a soft hoot making Sandy giggle, 'You can pat them, they are friendly.'

Sandy hoped off her seat and stood beside Harry then patted the owl, 'He's pretty.'

'She, but it's hard to tell,' Harry smiled then smiled at Julie who was watching her sister and he knew why, it was the first time either of them have been close to Harry, they usually kept their distance.

'Kreacher wants to stay with master Harry, Kreacher can make lunch.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay Kreacher, why don't you make lunch then go bring your things here?'

'Master Harry is kind to Kreacher,' the old elf turn and went into the kitchen just as there was a knock on the door. Harry figured it was Hermione and Ron but when he opened the door he saw Kingsley with Snape and wondered what Snape was doing here.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'Sorry for just dropping in Harry, can we talk to you?'

'Um, yeah, sure,' Harry moved to allow both men in but noticed Snape seemed to hesitate before he stepped into the house, 'There's nothing wrong is there Kingsley?'

'No, I received your letter then spoke with Minerva. With what is going on at the ministry right now, to try and get a guardianship hearing set would take months, so as minister I was able to grant you a temporary one. Minerva and Severus provided me with letters regarding your character.'

'Um, okay, I'm not sure what professor Snape would have written though, that concerns me.'

'Actually he wrote a was a very good character reference. You have to remember Harry, part of his job as a spy for Albus was to keep you under surveillance, which means he got to know you very well.'

'Oh okay, um, thanks professor.'

'You're welcome Potter.'

'Does that mean Harry can keep us?' Sandy asked.

Harry, Kingsley and Severus turned, 'Yes it does Sandy, so as of right now Harry is your guardian so you get to stay here.'

'Thank you,' Julie said shyly.

'I asked the minister to bring me here Potter as I spoke with Draco. Minerva explained the situation to him and he understands why it would not be in their best interest for him to visit. He asked me to make sure they were alright and see if they need anything, he wants to help.'

'I was hoping he would realise why, it wouldn't be good for them right now. But I haven't explained anything about him yet. Would you both like a cup of tea?'

'That would be nice Harry,' Kingsley said then watched as the two girls sat close together.

'Kreacher will make the tea master Harry.'

'Okay, thanks Kreacher.'

'Was that Black's house elf?' Severus asked.

'Yeah, normally I leave him at Hogwarts but I needed someone to go get me an owl, since I can't, not yet,' Harry glanced up at Kingsley.

'I wished to tell you something, about the man you described.' Kingsley said kindly.

'The blond man,' Julie said quietly.

'Yes, the aurors questioned him using veritaserum, that's a truth potion. Yes Lucius Malfoy was the man you saw and he gave up the names of the others, which are either locked up or dead.'

'Did he say why?'

Kingsley glanced at Harry before facing the girls, 'The people that supported Voldemort believed magic should only be taught to purebloods, do you know what that means?'

'Yes, Harry explained, we're like him, half blood.'

'Like I am and Severus as well, there are more halfbloods in our world than pure bloods. Alright, these people did not like muggleborns which is what your mother was and Harry's mother was. They had started to take those families, they would kill the muggleborn, try to convince the pureblood to join them by threatening their children. You father refused to join them, but he kept protecting both of you. He was very upset, he glanced down at your mother and they attacked, they killed him and took both of you. Now the thing is normally they would kill the children as well, but Malfoy said that your father disgraced his family, he wanted to punish your father. So he basically gave you to those other men.' everyone glanced at Kreacher as he place cups of tea in front of the men and hot chocolate in front of the girls.

'Thanks Kreacher.'

'So he knew our father?' Julie swallowed.

'He did,' Kingsley sighed.

'Malfoy was related to your father, cousin,' Harry said kindly.

'He's our cousin?'

'Second cousin but yes, he is. I will tell you this, Lucius Malfoy and the three men that had you, the three that are alive, they will be going to Azkaban for the rest of their lives.'

'Azkaban is our prison,' Harry said.

'What about what he said, about having Draco learn from me, is that Draco locked up?'

'No, he never knew anything about either of you, he wants to help. He was questioned by the aurors as well, again using the truth potion. He never knew what his father did.'

'He actually helped me, we might not like each other but he did help.'

'I spoke with Draco as he's my godson. He asked that I come here to see if there was anything he could do, anything you might need.'

'No, Harry is looking after us, we trust Harry.'

Sandy moved and sat on Harry's lap surprising him and Julie, 'You can and I will look after you,' Harry very slowly and gently put his arm around the young girl, 'With time you might want to see Draco, if you do then I will be with you. He is family, your only family.'

'No, you're our family,' Sandy said as she buried her head in Harry's chest.

'It's fine Sandy, Draco realises you might not want to see him, he understands. All he wants is to help, anyway he can and he also said that if you want to stay with Harry then you can. Draco knows Harry will look after you.' Kingsley said.

'So we're safe, he won't come here?'

'Yes you're safe and no, he won't come here, he said he only will if Mr. Potter allows it.' Severus said.

'Okay, that makes me feel better, I want Sandy safe.'

'You're both safe, I'll make sure you both are,' Harry gave both girls a reassuring smile before turning to Kingsley, 'Did professor McGonagall mentioned about me teaching Julie some magic?'

'Yes as you know anyone under seventeen are not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. I spoke with some of the governors that I know to be trustworthy, explained a bit about this situation. They have given you permission to teach Julie and for her to use a wand so she can practice.'

'Thanks, I can teach them the basic subjects, defence, charms, transfiguration, I wouldn't try the others especially potions.'

'You improved when Horace taught you,' Severus said.

'Um, yeah, because I had your book; that was destroyed when Crabbe set fiend fyre in the room of requirement.'

'So that's where you hid my book. But tell me Potter, was it just the book or Horace that made you finally learn the concept of potions?' Severus could tell Harry didn't want to answer, 'I see, you do realise why I gave you such a hard time?'

'Because you loved my mother but she loved my father, I look like him.'

Severus sighed, 'Partly true, yes I loved your mother, as my friend Potter, my only friend. I happen to be gay, Lily was the only person I could talk to about that. She also helped heal my cuts after my father found out. Yes, I did hate your father, you know why, but it had nothing to do with my feelings for Lily. Now the real reason I gave you a hard time, I was ordered to by Voldemort. He ordered me to make your life as miserable as I could. I spoke with Albus, we agreed that I would make your classes with me difficult, that way Voldemort believed I was his because he knew Albus would have asked me not to, yet I did not listen to Albus, but I did follow Voldemort's orders.'

Harry sighed, 'So many secrets, so much suffering.'

Kingsley, Severus, Julie and Sandy stared at Harry's sad face and wondered what he was thinking about, his suffering or everyone's.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'So potions, if you give your word you will look after it, I will lend you another book similar to the one you used. Then you should have no trouble teaching Miss Robinson. I also ask that you do not try anything to difficult, you could blow up the house.'

'I'm not stupid Snape no matter how often you said I was.' Harry snapped.

'I know you are not, but unless you understand the concept of potions things can go wrong. Miss Robinson only needs to learn the basics, potions for pimples, hiccups, maybe a sleeping draught. But I would not try skele-grow or polyjuice potion even though I do know you brewed that potion in your fourth year.'

'See again, you're wrong Snape, it wasn't me, that was crouch. Hermione did brew it for us in our second year, when I blew up Malfoy's cauldron,' Harry smirked making Kingsley chuckle, 'Hermione needed a distraction, so I had one of Fred and George's products, when you had your back turned I chucked it in his cauldron, spectacular.'

'Alright Harry, even though I was told why you did that as a twelve year old, it was still the wrong thing to do,' Kingsley said trying to hide his amusement.

'I was only trying to uncover the heir of Slytherin, we figured it was Malfoy, everyone else thought it was me, I'm not a Slytherin, thank merlin.'

'Careful Potter.'

'Do you really think I'm intimidated by you any more Snape, I'm not your student anymore. So you can't expect me to shut my mouth now, I'll say what I want. But I do not mean to disrespect you at all; I'm just stating a fact. The Slytherin's caused a lot of trouble over the years, things might have gone better that night if most of them didn't sneak back in. I almost lost my chance at destroying that blasted diadem because of Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy, then I risked my own live to save Malfoy from burning to death. They caused me so many problems over the years, problems you knew about and refused to act upon. I get you're a Slytherin, just like I'm a Gryffindor, but even I will go against my house if they are in the wrong, you wouldn't.'

'Again, that comes down to my role as a death eater. You should realise that Voldemort only trusted people that were in Slytherin house, he especially hated Gryffindor's and I believe that came down to you and Albus. So the more trouble I could cause Gryffindor or you, the more he believed me.'

'Okay, I get it, sorry, but you were still a prat.'

Severus raised his eyebrows, 'A prat, I do not believe anyone called me a prat before.'

'Not to your face, bat was the biggest name you were called.'

'Okay, I need to know why bat, I've heard the other names Severus has been called by students, but I've never heard of bat.'

'Yes, I would like to hear the explanation for that as well.'

'Haven't you ever seen Snape pull his robes around himself, black robes wrapped around him, it looks like a bat wrapping their wings around their bodies.'

Sandy giggled, 'I like bats. He has black hair as well, like a bat.'

'I'd be careful Sandy, he might be your teacher in a few years,' Harry chuckled, 'But the truth, he's okay, just gave me a hard time. He was pretending to be a death eater so he could spy on Voldemort for Dumbledore, a dangerous job, he risk his life, so his pretty brave.'

'Trying to get back in Severus' good books Harry,' Kingsley chuckled.

'You can be a prat too Kingsley. But it's the truth, plus I think he's cute, annoying but cute.'

'I beg your pardon Potter.'

'Oh, I heard the word gay before, are you gay Harry?' Julie asked.

'Um, yeah,' Harry shrugged, 'Do you know what gay means?'

'No, but you said he was cute, must mean you like him.'

'It means men that like men, not woman,' Harry chewed his lip before glancing at Snape but he could see Kingsley smirking, 'Okay, if you're willing to lend me your book I promise to look after it, I will protect it with my life, how's that?'

'I believe that is going a bit far Potter, but Gryffindor's do tend to go overboard with their sentiments and comments.'

'We wear our hearts on our sleeves, isn't that what you said to me once?'

'More than once,' Severus pulled a book from his robes, handing it to Harry, 'Just be careful, that book originally belonged to my mother.'

'I will Snape, I'll keep it in my father's office. Oh I have something you might like to keep, I'll just get it. Um Sandy, I have to get up.'

'Okay,' Sandy smiled then stared at Snape before standing next to him, 'You seem nice, you have very dark eyes.'

'Yes, I do and you have blue eyes like your sister.'

'Harry has eyes like his mother, are your eyes like your mother?'

'No, my father, my mother had blue eyes.'

'You knew Harry's mother?' Julie asked tentatively.

'Yes, we were best friends as children.'

'But you didn't like his father?'

'James Potter and I loathed each other.'

'Sirius wasn't too keen on you either,' Harry held out his hand.

Severus took the photo, 'Your grandmother took this photo of Lily and I, we were ten.'

'You met my grandparents?'

'Just once, the day this was taken. Lily looked like her father, same green eyes and red hair.'

'What about my grandmother?'

'Brown eyes, brown hair, you do know there are pictures of your grandparents in the rise and fall of the dark arts?'

'I didn't want to look in that book.'

'Why when it would have pictures of your family, people you don't know?' Kingsley asked.

'I didn't want to read about my parents being murdered especially when it was my fault they died. You can keep that Snape, I'm sure my mother would have wanted you to.'

'Thank you, but it was not your fault. I think you know whose fault it was, put the blame where it belongs.'

'They died protecting me, so to me that's my fault. Do you know he told my mother she didn't need to die?'

'How do you know that Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'When the dementors got near me, I heard things, heard him telling my mother to move aside. He gave her a choice, move away from me or die, she refused to move. I heard my father telling my mother to run, then I heard him as he died, I heard my mother scream. When I came here, I found their wands, where they fell that night,' Harry sighed then moved until he was staring out the back window, Sandy stood beside him, took Harry's hand in her small one as she stared up at him, Harry looked down, giving her a small smile.

'Does anyone know what you heard?'

'Remus was the first person I told, I wanted him to teach me to cast a patronus in case the dementors got near me again,' Harry turned and sat back down, Sandy sat on his lap again, 'Then I explained to Ron and Hermione. That first lesson with Remus, he used a boggart.'

'Yes, I did hear about that and Mr. Longbottom's boggart.'

Harry chuckled, 'It was funny Snape, seeing you stepping out of that cupboard in a dress, handbag and vulture topped hat.'

'Neville did that?' Kingsley chuckled making Severus scowl.

'Yeah, Remus asked him what frightened him the most, he said professor Snape, all of us were in hysterics. But that lesson, he refused to let me try. I though he didn't think I was up for that after seeing me faint in the quidditch match, that wasn't it though.'

'What was it?' Kingsley asked.

'He didn't think it was wise for Voldemort to appear in a classroom, then I told him about the dementors and what I heard. From then on he taught me how to conjure Prongs, he even said I'd give my father a run for his money.'

'You called your patronus after your father, typical,' Severus said.

'Yep, I have even thought of becoming an animagi, a large black dog called Padfoot. Okay, I would like an answer if you don't mind Snape?'

'I will try to answer.'

'Your doe is for my mother, right?'

'Yes, it was for Lily.'

'Can you change?'

Severus stared at Harry Potter and wondered if he should tell him the truth, he could lie as he was not registered.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'I never registered as Voldemort believed I could use it to spy on Dumbledore.'

'Is it a doe?'

'Yes.'

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome, now I should go, let Draco know that his cousins are in good hands.'

'Do you think we could talk in private, just for a minute?'

'If you wish.'

Sandy scrambled off Harry's lap and sat back next to her sister who watched Harry and Severus walk off.

'I wanted to say sorry, for what I called you that day.'

'You mean when you called me a coward.'

'Yeah, I didn't know the facts, but you are anything but a coward,' Harry sighed then stood at the window staring out, 'How do you live with what you've seen, what he made you do?'

'By trying to help, by keeping you alive for Lily, putting everything I could into fighting for what was right helped me feel like I was paying for my mistakes.'

'Is that why you agreed to protect me, because you felt guilty?'

'Partly, at first, yes, it was for your mother. Now even though I did give you a hard time, I came to care for you very much. I saw more than you know Potter, I saw how you were suffering. Now tell me why you asked that?'

'I saw things, I did things, I'm not sure how to deal with all that and I can't tell anyone else, they wouldn't understand.'

'Then you can talk to me if you believe it will help. Sometimes you do need a confidant to confide in, Albus was mine. You might have heard about the muggles studies teacher, Charity Burbidge, how she died?'

'Yes, I heard they tortured her before killing her.'

'I was there yet I had to allow that to happen. Albus and I knew there would be times where some would need to be sacrificed to keep my true agenda secret. I stared at her, she called to me, called out for me to help her, I didn't.'

Harry turned slowly, 'You do know what I am going through. After I saw your memory I realised what I had to do. But I started to think about the snake and him, who would kill the snake if I die, what if Hermione and Ron were killed, no one would know.'

'Is that why Longbottom killed the snake?'

Harry nodded, 'I had to think like you and Dumbledore, if I die, if Hermione and Ron died who would know what to do, how to kill him. So I'm walking down through the school, I had the cloak over myself and I saw Neville bringing in bodies. He was a mess, blood dripping down various parts of his body, yet there he was carrying in dead people. I didn't have time to explain so I knew I couldn't tell Kingsley or McGonagall, but Neville wouldn't ask until later. So I said I would be out of sight for a while, that I had something to do, then said the snake had to die. He never questioned me about that, all he did say ask was if I was turning myself over to Voldemort, I lied, then he said he was going to keep fighting. I know he would have, even if he had to fight Voldemort himself. I saw people in danger that night, people I wanted to help but I couldn't; not couldn't, I didn't. People think I'm some type of hero but if they heard that they wouldn't think so,' Harry swiped angrily at the tears falling down his face, 'I think that's why I want to help those girls, it's sort of my way of relieving my guilt.'

'You have nothing to feel guilty about, we knew what it would take to win, we had no choice but to do what was right for everyone, not an individual. If you stopped to help would you have had time to get to me before I passed out?'

Harry sighed, 'No, I wouldn't have time.'

'There's your answer, you had no choice but to allow whatever was happening to happen, for the greater good.'

'Did Dumbledore ever say that to you?'

'Even though it was different from his days as Gellart's friends, yes, he did say it and he was right. Being one of his death eaters I saw what our world would have been like if he won. Your friend, Miss Granger would have been killed instantly, all muggleborns would have died. The Weasley family were known as blood traitors even if they are purebloods. Those two girls out there would have been kept as sex slaves for his supporters. He did that you know, took girls and boys for us to use any way we wanted. As I said to him, my life was dedicated to serving him, so remaining celibate was the life I chose so I could serve him. He actually believed me and I never had to participate with them.'

'He took boys?' Harry's voice was quiet as he turned back around.

'Yes, they suffered as I'm sure you know.'

'What?' Harry swallowed.

'I never even told Albus, but I watched you quite often, sometimes you would not have seen me. One time I was in the hospital wing keeping an eye on you, I figured you would have experienced some very bad nightmares after seeing him return. I have a cloak of my own, not as good as yours, but it did the job. You cried out a lot that night, yes about Voldemort, but also telling your uncle to stop, that it hurt, then to help because you were bleeding. One time you said you couldn't go to the toilet that it hurt too much.'

'Oh god,' Harry fell into the chair behind the desk and his head was in his hands, 'Please don't tell anyone.'

'I never have, I never would,' Severus stared at Harry then knelt down in front of him, 'It happen to me, sort of our initiation, to see how much pain we could handle. Naturally with me it was different, I was an adult, you were a child.'

'I'm worried, I know I'm gay but how, after that, can I?'

'When you meet the right man, yes you will. The first time might be a little awkward for you, you might even change your mind, get scared. But I would urge you to take your time if you do start dating.'

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome. Now I want to ask you a question, about why you said I was cute.'

Harry kept his face lowered, 'I always liked your voice and your eyes, they distracted me, a lot.'

'Are you saying you like me or just that my voice and eyes distracted you?'

'I…um,' Harry shook his head.

'I see, then maybe we could see each other, go out sometime?'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'You would want to?'

'I would. But maybe we can talk about that another time. Your wards are probably wondering what is taking you so long.'

'Oh come on, you can't say that then leave on me.'

Severus kept his face impassive then he captured Harry's lips with his, kissing him with passion.

'I believe that is a small taste of what could be in your future.'

'I hope so.'

'Maybe, but first, you winced during that kiss, why?'

'I'd rather not say.'

'Harry, if you expect me to kiss you again then I need to know.'

Harry lowered his head, 'I started to get up, it hurts when that happens.'

'Did that muggle cause this problem?'

'Yeah, put clamps on me after he got me up, tightened them until I bled.'

'Then why haven't you told Poppy about it?'

'I had enough to do.'

'That is bullshit Harry, you were embarrassed and probably frightened. Well, I am bringing Poppy here in the morning so she can see what is wrong. If you expect a sexual relationship with me than you will need healing before that can happen.'

Harry slowly looked up, 'You want to have sex?'

'All men want to have sex, but we will not be indulging until you are healed and you are sure. Now I'm going to see Poppy, expect us back tomorrow,' Severus stood and pulled Harry to his feet, 'This might work but only if you can heal your body, your soul and your heart, but you have to be sure.'

'I am, it's the one thing I am sure about.'

'Then we will see each other,' Severus and Harry let go of each other and stepped out of the office and headed into the kitchen. Kingsley, Sandy and Julie could tell Harry had been crying, but none of them were going to ask why. Kingsley knew that Harry had suffered; he probably got some advice from Severus who could understand him. Julie thought it had something to do with this war, Sandy wasn't sure why Harry was upset, but to her Harry was an angel, her angel and she didn't like to see her angel cry.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

After Kingsley and Severus left, Harry, Julie and Sandy talked, 'Now remember, as of now I'm your guardian, so you can talk to me about anything and this is your home. I know you won't want to now, but eventually, would you like your own rooms?'

'I want to keep Sandy with me.'

'I know, that's why I said it won't be now.'

'Maybe, can we let you know?'

'Anytime you want, I have to get rid of the furniture in that room, but I don't want to just chuck it away.'

'You said to professor McGonagall it was baby furniture, was it yours?'

'Yeah, they died when I was fifteen months old, so all that stuff is fairly new.'

'Couldn't you store it?'

'Yes, that's an idea, but why keep it when I will never use it, it'd be a waste?'

'Don't you want your own kids one day?'

'I'm gay Julie, only woman can have babies.'

'Maybe tonight,' Julie nodded her head towards her sister, 'Could you explain about that?'

'Sure, I can tell you what I know, which isn't a lot. But you know what, I could ask Madame Pomfrey if she has a book or something you can read, she'll be here tomorrow.'

'Oh, does she need to check us again?'

'No, me this time,' Harry sighed, 'Um, okay, Snape, Severus Snape, we talked and we're going to date, but I've got a few injuries. So he said he wouldn't kiss me again until I got healed.'

'Oh, why didn't you get healed before?'

'I never had time, then I had to get away. There were so many people at Hogwarts after the fighting, I kept getting surrounded, it made it hard to breathe. So I spent the first week here repairing the roof, cleaning, washing, buying food, that type of stuff.'

'Was the roof broken?' Sandy asked.

'Yes, in my old baby room, most of it was down. But Dumbledore enchanted it so no rain go in, so there's nothing wrong in there, just the roof needed fixing, which I did the first day here.'

'You said there was blood on the mattress, why?' Julie asked.

Harry lifted his hair, 'This was bleeding that night, I don't remember it, but you see, I have another scar like this one, I got it the night of the fighting and it bled, so I realised the one of my head must have been bleeding.'

'Did it hurt?' Sandy asked.

'Not when it was done,' Harry stared at the girls, 'Okay, see the killing curse is the only curse in our world that kills and it's instant, but I survived as a baby and again that night. But that night I was knocked unconscious, so I didn't feel anything, not until later,' Harry summoned some parchment, ink and a quill, he wrote a note to the matron, 'Millie,' Harry waited until the owl flew down, 'Take that to Madame Pomfrey at Hogwarts.'

The girls watched the owl fly away with Sandy smiling hugely, 'So it knows where to go?'

'Yep, I have no idea how the owls do it, but they always find who their letters are for. Now while we have time, would you like to start learning Julie or would you like some more time?'

'I was flicking through some of these books before. The minister said I should start with the younger grade ones, to get the hang of doing simple spells.'

'It is the easier way to start.'

'Um Harry, I don't have a wand.'

'I thought of that and if you want you can borrow either my mother or my father's wand until we can work on getting you your own wand.'

'But they belong to your parents.'

'Yeah, but think of it this way, right now I'm your guardian which would make my parents sort of your grandparents, so they wouldn't mind. I can't lend you mind as I need it to show you, but it's also good for an experience person to keep a wand close in case your magic goes a bit…off.'

'Okay, if you're fine with it, I'll use one.'

'I'll get both, tell me which one feels comfortable holding, be right back,' Harry took Snape's book and headed into the office. He put the book on the desk then opened the drawer taking out both wands.

'Here, take one in each hand and see how they feel.'

'When can I have a wand?' Sandy asked.

'When you're eleven, that's when all magical children get their wands.'

'I like this one,' Julie held one up.

'My mother's, which was good for charms, or so Mr. Ollivander told me,' Harry sent his father's wand back to the office then flicked open the standard book of spells, year one, 'The floating charm is easy, even though it took me five classes before I got my feather to float. Only one person in our year one class was able to float their feather in the first lesson, Hermione. So let's get into the living room where there's more room,' Harry conjured a feather then walked in with the two girls behind him, 'So you start by practicing the wand movements first, it's swish and flick,' Harry swished his wand then flicked it, 'Once you've got the hang of the movements you say the spell while moving your wand, like this, Wingardium Leviosa,' Harry swished and flicked his wand again making the feather float into the air, he let it hover for a minutes the let it float down to the table. 'Now don't be discouraged if you don't get it straight away. Sometimes it's how you are moving your wand, other times it's how you say the spell, you have to be precise.'

'You would make a great teacher,' Julie smiled.

'I taught some kids my age, when I was fifteen. So how about you practice the wand movements, don't say the spell yet, get used to holding and using a wand.'

Harry moved back and Sandy stood beside him making Harry smile, they watched as Julie kept swishing and flicking the wand.

'That looked right, was it?'

'Yes, so now you do it over the feather,' Harry watched but he could tell Julie was nervous. She took a couple of deep breaths then performed the spell making the feather float, Sandy clapping excitedly, 'Very good, most first years can't do it straight away, but since you are older that is helping. You've got some magic inside you Julie, you just have to learn what to do.'

'I was scared that I didn't have any, even after professor McGonagall said I did.'

'I know, I could see it, these books give great detail on how to move the wand for each charm or spell. Floating a feather is what you learn in charms class with professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall used to teach transfiguration which is different again,' Harry pointed his wand at the cushion and turned it into a set of fluffy slippers, then back to a cushion, 'Then you have defence against the dark arts, that's mainly spells like a shielding charm to protect yourself against certain spells, or disarming someone if you were in a fight.'

'Could you show me the shield one?'

'Alright, do you want me to shield you or me?'

'Sandy, if it's okay Sandy?'

'Yes, I want to help.'

'Okay, you won't feel it, but I didn't want to frighten you,' Harry smiled as he pointed his wand at Sandy, 'Protego, there, can you see it Julie, just a slight shimmer around Sandy.'

'Yes, so she's safe right now?'

'From most spells, but not all. Sandy, could I do a spell at you to show Julie, it will just be a floating charm?'

'Okay.'

Harry flicked his wand again but the spell bounded off the shield, 'You see, Sandy never floated,' Harry flicked his wand again to remove the shield, 'I used that to protect some people the night of the fighting. But like I said, it doesn't protect against powerful spells or curses, like the killing curse.'

'Why did you survive if it's supposed to kill?' Julie asked.

'It's to do with very old magic, the magic of love. Because my mother refused to move, she kept protecting me, trying to save her son that she loved, the spell killed her, but when he used it again on me, I had a protection thanks to my mother. So when he used the curse it did hit me but rebounded onto him. He never died, just disappeared, his body vanished.'

'So you were alone in this house, as a baby?' Julie asked.

'Yes, from what Dumbledore told me, it was about twenty minutes later that Hagrid came to get me. You might meet him one day, he's a wonderful man and someone I care about very much. But now, how about we keep practicing?'

'Yes, thank you, I want to learn everything I can so I can protect Sandy.'

'And yourself,' Harry smiled then flicked to the next spell in the charm book. But he knew he would have no problem teaching Julie how to do magic. He could tell she was determined to learn so she would never be a victim again but she could also protect her sister once she knows how.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry, Julie and Sandy were eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door, Kreacher hurried to open it.

'Harry, Severus explain, so we'll need to go to your room.'

Harry sighed, 'Will you two be okay with professor Snape?'

'Yes, we're fine Harry.'

'He's nice,' Sandy said smiling at Snape.

'You'll learn,' Harry smirked at Snape who narrowed his eyes, 'Only kidding Snape.'

'I believe you are not kidding as you put it. Now go with Poppy, I will keep your charges safe.'

'I know, thanks,' Harry gestured for Poppy to follow him up the stairs while Severus sat at the table, Kreacher bringing him a cup of tea.

'Thank you Kreacher.'

'So you like Harry?' Julie asked cautiously.

'Yes, I do and he likes me, which is a surprise.'

'Because you were mean to him?' Sandy asked.

'Yes, I had no choice but I did make his life hard, for a long time. I saw all the books opened, have you been studying Julie?'

'Yes, it's actually very easy and Harry's a great teacher. All the first and second year spells I could do straight away.'

'Did Harry lend you his wand?'

'No, he let me use his mother's. He showed me his mother's and father's, but I liked his mother's wand.'

'Willow.'

'Willow?' Julie asked looking confused.

'Lily's wand was made from willow. All wands are made from different types of wood with a magical core, Lily's had a hair from a unicorn.'

'Is that in one of the books that professor McGonagall brought?'

'No, but I was with Lily the day she got her wand. Garrick Ollivander is the wand maker in Diagon Alley, he tells you about the wand that choses you. When you are feeling up to leaving the house, Harry can take you to get your own wand.'

'Even though I do want my own and Harry can have his mother's back, why do we need to buy our own?'

'You can use any wand, but the wand that choses you will always preform best than a borrowed wand. If you wish to learn about wand lore, I'm sure Harry would get you a book on the subject.'

'Actually, there's one in the office, belonged to my father,' Harry said as he stepped into the kitchen with the matron.

'So are you okay Harry?' Sandy asked.

'I need some potions for a while, but I'm okay.'

'He needs three different potions and he is anything but okay. Remember what I said Harry?'

Harry sighed, 'I remember, so that's the potion I need to make first?'

'Yes, you can't heal if that keeps happening.'

'I'll see about a trip to Diagon Alley, thanks Madame Pomfrey.'

'You're welcome, here is the book you asked me about,' Poppy handed a small book to Julie, 'That should answer any questions you might have. But now, I should get back to my patients.'

'Thanks,' Julie whispered, then Harry, Severus and the two girls watched the matron leave.

'Which potion was she talking about?'

'It's to stop…' Harry shrugged.

'I see, it's not a difficult potion to make. Do you think you can concentrate on it?'

'Yeah, it's not that, it's getting the ingredients.'

'Harry said he doesn't like crowds.'

'Oh I see, then I will get you what you need. But Poppy mentioned three different potions, do you have a list?'

Harry handed Severus some parchment, 'Three different potions. One is for a week, the other two for at least a month, ah,' Harry shuddered, 'Why do they always taste terrible?'

'They are meant to help and heal, not taste good. You would think with how many times you ended up in the hospital wing that you would be used to them by now.'

'I could never get uses to those, skele-grow was the worst.'

'Ah yes, Lockhart when he removed the bones in your arm. Have you ever had a problem with that arm?'

'No, not until Pettigrew sliced it open. Madame Pomfrey told me it will cause problems, occasionally, because there is some nerve damage.'

'He was an idiot, he did not have to cause so much damage just to get your blood. What happened to him, do you know?'

'Dead, in Malfoy's cellar, Ron and I tackled him, he was choking me, but when I asked him if he was going to kill me, he hesitated. The hand Voldemort gave him choked him to death.'

'Did you allow that to happen?'

Harry sighed, 'No, I wanted to, but I couldn't. Ron and I tried to stop it, we couldn't.'

'What were you doing in Malfoy's cellar?'

'We were taken prisoner by Greyback and some snatchers, I said Voldemort's name and they found us,' Harry pulled a piece of mirror out of his pocket, 'I had this with me, called for help when I saw the blue eye, I thought it was Dumbledore, but it was Aberforth, he sent Dobby to help us. But Hermione was upstairs, Bellatrix was torturing her. That's where we found Mr. Ollivander, he'd been held there all that time. Why didn't Draco try to help?'

'If he tried he would have been killed, even by his father. That's how he got Narcissa to cooperate, threatening Draco's life kept her in line. He used the same on Draco, he would threaten to kill Narcissa.'

'Voldemort made Draco torture others, he looked like he was going to be sick, but he did it?'

'Yes, he did, he is not doing too well at the moment. Draco and Narcissa are staying at my home, neither of them want to go back to the manor. They have been working on selling it.'

'It's a house of torture and death, I don't blame them for never wanting to go there,' Harry stared into Severus' eyes, 'Would you like to stay for dinner?'

'Are you cooking?'

Harry's eyes narrowed, 'No, Kreacher is even if I am learning how to cook, prat.'

Severus shook his head, 'Then yes, I would like to stay. I could help explain potion ingredients to Julie, why some are used over others, or why they need to be sliced a certain way. Your mother was very good at potions, a natural talent, something you did not get.'

'Hey, remember what Sluggy called me, I was his potions prince, so I do have talent when I'm not being snarled at or belittled. Your book helped though, that first class with Sluggy, I couldn't believe how easy that potion was to make, it turned out the best in the class, even over Hermione and Malfoy's potions.'

'Which potion did you make?'

'The draught of living death, squeezed the pod using the flat side of my knife, it did work better than trying to cut it. Why don't you publish your books, they work better than the books we're supposed to use?'

'Thank you, but I doubt anyone will allow it, I was a death eater at one time Harry. I might have been helping for the last seventeen years but what I did before, people will never forget that, or forgive. I do not blame anyone, I chose the wrong side and paid for it, I lost my best friend, Lily.'

'Like I lost Sirius because I was tricked. How did you do it, there I was about to be tortured and you act like you always did, like it was nothing. I know you told Dumbledore, but I really thought you didn't care.'

'Years of practice, I learned to keep my feelings hidden. I knew what she was going to do, but I also knew the golden trio and friends would get out of it somehow.'

'Hermione had the dumbest idea, but it worked. Just as Umbridge was about to use the cruciatus curse on me, Hermione yelled that I had to tell her. She made up this story about us finishing Dumbledore's secret weapon and it was hidden in the forbidden forest. Umbridge took me and Hermione to see it, Hermione went to where Grawp was, but he broke his ropes.'

'Ah, she was hoping Hagrid's little brother would help.'

'Yeah, he had a thing for Hermione, but the centaurs turned up, that was luck.'

'You had a lot of luck over the years, some of those times saved your life or your friends lives.'

'Yeah, but you saved me when I was eleven, from Quirrell. We really thought you were the one cursing my broom, Hermione set your robes on fire.'

'Yes, I worked that out after.'

'This is all fascinating even though I have no idea what you are talking about.'

'Sorry Julie, you'll hear more, eventually. A lot has happened to both of us over the years.'

'The magical world's books are being updated, over the next few months, everything that involved Voldemort and Harry will be in at least a dozen books.'

'Not that bit about me, I haven't told anyone about that?'

'No, that will not be in any books, nor the spell on how to make them. The minister believed certain details should never been known. We agreed that anything to do with those will never end up in another book. No one is willing to take the chance of anyone else doing what he did.'

'I have Dumbledore's old books, it's in there.'

'Destroy them Harry, it's not worth anyone finding them.'

Harry sighed, then nodded, 'I only wanted to check, to make sure it didn't do anything. I read them a lot over the last week. I think I can let it go, so I'll reduce them to ash.'

'Good, none of us want to go through another war with someone like Voldemort, I certainly don't.'

'I don't, I don't think I would survive next time, I barely survived this time. Oh well, it's over, now it's time to try and start a new life. One where I want to snog you but can't until I have that potion. How long does it take to make?'

Severus' lips turned up into a reluctant smile, but he wanted to kiss this young man until they were both senseless.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Harry was again teaching Julie different charms and spells, Sandy was watching. When there was a knock on the door, Kreacher hurried to open it, Severus stepped inside.

'That was very well done Julie.'

'Thank you professor, Harry's instructions are easy to follow.'

'Yes, he's had experience in teaching, even with some that don't know how to hold a wand the right way.'

Harry shook his head, 'If you mean Neville, he ended up being the best in my class, even beat Hermione a lot.'

'Yes, I did notice how well he did that night. Do you know why he changed so suddenly?'

'When Bellatrix escaped,' Harry sighed, 'All he thought of was what she did to his parents, he wanted revenge. That first lesson after the escape, Neville was staring at this picture Mad-eye gave me, of the original order of the phoenix. He was staring at his parents, I stood beside him and stared at my parents and Sirius, then I told him we would make them proud. No one knew anything about his parents, I knew, Dumbledore told me. One day I was with Ron and Hermione visiting Mr. Weasley after he was attacked by Nagini, we bumped into Neville at St Mungo's, Ginny were with us. Neville's gran explained what happened to his parents. Is there any chance something could be found to heal them?'

'The healers will never stop trying, but right now, no, their minds are gone. They might find something that will allow them to talk or interact with their son, it's hard to say.'

'I used to watch Neville a lot, I always knew he had more in him. He sure showed it that night, standing up to Voldemort even after being tortured.'

'Yes, he is a very brave young man. Now I brought everything you will need to make your potions, including a cauldron, vials, stirring wands and the ingredients.'

'There's a room at the back of the house that looked like it was used for potions, there's a burner there, some potion books. But I'm glad you got another cauldron, the one here was filled with some purple stuff that just won't wash out.'

'Something your mother was making. Having it left so long will make it impossible to remove and would contaminate any other potion made in that cauldron.'

'Is that why you're so fussy about clean cauldron's?'

'Yes, but it also serves as a good punishment for those dunderheads that cannot listen to simple instructions.'

'Sometimes all those kids need is to be encouraged and not sneered at Snape. How many times did you call me a dunderhead or useless?'

'Every lesson,' Severus smirked making Sandy giggle, 'Now though, if you wish to start your potion, Julie can watch to see how one is made. If you wish, I can watch to make sure nothing goes wrong.'

Harry stared up at Snape, 'To see if I stuff it up?'

'No, as you said, I did make it hard for you to concentrate, but you also had Voldemort on your mind. I believe you will have no trouble making these potions.'

'Then we'll have lunch before we get brewing. Julie, I'll just show Severus where to put the stuff, be right back.'

'You're not going to snog are you?' Julie asked.

'No,' Harry sighed, 'I can't, not until I have my potions.'

'Good, come on Sandy,' Julie smiles then takes her sisters hand and walks into the kitchen.

'She's not going to let you hurt yourself.'

'No, I can see that. She's been acting like a mother to Sandy for so long that it seems to be part of her now. Anyway, follow me,' Harry smirked making Severus chuckle remembering how many times he had said follow me to Harry, now it was the other way around.

It was only a few minutes later that Harry and Severus joined the girls at the table, 'You see, we didn't take long, so no snogging.'

'I have already told Harry that nothing is going to happen until he is healed.'

'He's seems very independent, do you think he'll listen?' Julie asked.

'He will have no choice, my lips are not going near him.'

Harry sighed in exaggeration, placing his hand over his chest, 'So lonely, no one will kiss me.'

Sandy giggled, Julie laughed, Severus smiled as he shook his head at Harry's antics, but Sandy stepped over to Harry and kissed his cheek.

'I will kiss my angel.'

'Angel?' Harry's brow furrowed.

'Sandy thinks you're her angel, you saved us.'

'Oh, I'm not angel Sandy, but if you want to think of me like that you can. I'm just a bloke that likes to help, especially people that can't help themselves.'

'Like your mother, she was always protecting the innocent or defenceless.'

'I like hearing that,' Harry smiled then turned back to Sandy, 'But thank you for the kiss Miss Robinson, it was very nice.'

Sandy giggled again then sat back beside her sister, 'She never took to anyone, even before, she has with you,' Julie smiled down at her sister.

'Harry has a way to make people see the good in him, so a lot of people will trust him without even knowing why. That is also like his mother.'

'I'm big on trust and honesty, always have been. But about my mother and father, even though you didn't know him well, mainly because he kept hexing you, you did sort of know him. Sirius told me that my father was popular at Hogwarts, that he had a lot of girls after him.'

'He did, part was to do with his looks, part to do with the fact he was quidditch captain, part to do with hexing me, or anyone from Slytherin house.'

'Do you know if he went further?' Harry shrugged.

'Yes, I'm not sure how many or how often. I found out from Albus that he caught your father a few times in compromising positions with some girls.'

'Would he have talked mum into that?'

'No, you could not talk Lily into anything. I do know for a fact that she was a virgin when she left Hogwarts and stayed that way until she married.'

'Another thing I get from my mother, no one can talk me into anything if I'm against it or I think it's wrong. I did think she wasn't the type to be talked into it, mainly because of your memory. You tried so hard to get her to forgive you, but she was stubborn.'

'Yes, she was, but she did forgive me. The last day of Hogwarts, we were all climbing down from the carriages ready to board the Hogwarts express for the last time when Lily walked over to me. You're father and godfather were not happy and both had their wands in their hands. Lily took my hand then she kissed my cheek before telling me to grow up and stop acting like idiot, she had a few other choice names for me that day, but she did tell me she forgave me. She also said that if I did anything wrong again she wouldn't give me another chance. By then it was too late, I was marked and one of his. I believe she was hoping to give me just enough of her friendship that I could break free, but once you were his he never let go.'

'That's why your one of the bravest people I know. You acted like you were his but spied for Dumbledore and protected me at the same time and I was the one he was after. Yet you were never caught and Voldemort did seem to believe you.'

'As I told you in your office, I had to allow certain things to happen so he would not get suspicious. But when Albus died, that is when he truly believed I was his. I still wished he never asked that of me, but I couldn't deny him a painless death. We both know what would have happened if Bellatrix got hold of him in his weakened state.'

'Yeah, a slow painful and torturous death, for someone like Dumbledore, he deserved a dignified death and you gave him that. I still hated seeing it even if I understand now.'

'Who is this Dumbledore you keep talking about, because they did mention him a few times?' Julie asked.

Harry looked at Severus to answer, 'Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts, for a long time, but he was also the greatest wizard alive and the only person Voldemort feared,' Severus looked at Harry.

'He was a wonderful man, he was my mentor, taught me what I needed to finish off Voldemort. He placed me with my muggle relatives to keep me safe from whenever Voldemort returned. He used a powerful and rare spell, as long as I stayed with my mother's blood, Voldemort could never find me. I still miss him.'

'As do I,' Severus sighed then watched as Harry took his hand, squeezing it, Severus squeezed back. They both know what it feels like to lose the ones closest, so they knew what the other was feeling right now, grief.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

After lunch, Harry, Severus, Julie and Sandy went into the back room, Harry took the instructions for the potions he had to make, put it on the stand then started to place all the ingredients in front of him.

'As you can see Julie Harry is slicing some items length ways, or sideways or on a slant. Making sure each ingredient is sliced the right way is what will make your potion perfect. Yes, it still might work if you cut something wrong or not evenly, but it will not work as good as it should. Like the dreamless sleep potion, if one ingredient isn't sliced right, then you will sleep and not have dreams, but it won't work as long as it should.'

'So when Madame Pomfrey gave me dreamless sleep potions she made them perfectly because those nights were the only time I didn't have nightmares?' Harry asked but kept slicing his ingredients.

'Actually, I make most of her potions. The easy or simple potions she makes herself. But as she usually has patients to take care of she does not get a lot of time to stand and concentrate on a potion. When Albus hired me as the potions master, it was put to me to make the more difficult potions for Poppy.'

'I know there were times when she was rushed off her feet, especially during quidditch season.'

'Yes, that insufferable game caused most students to end up in one of her beds, you the most Harry.'

'All caused by others though, not because I wasn't any good.'

'Yes, I know, dementors, idiot teachers, rough bludgers, Quirrell and a host of other causes.'

'Including Slytherin's pretending to be dementors to make me faint,' Harry took a step back, 'Okay, they look right to me, but you are the potions master, what do you think?'

Severus stepped over to the table, 'Yes, you cut them perfectly, now it's brewing time. Remember they have to be placed in the cauldron in the right order.'

Harry nodded then started to place his ingredients in the cauldron, took the stirring wand and gave it three stirs counter clock wise then three clock wise.

'Again as Harry has just done, you must stir the right amount of times and in the right way. Now that is all this potion needs except to cook for an hour, you let it cool then you measure it into equal amounts.'

'Then I have to drink it, disgusting.'

'Why can't they taste nice?' Sandy asked.

'Certain ingredients do not react well to others, so adding something like a chocolate pod or bean could make a potion boil over, explode or become useless.'

'So every potion can never have a nice flavour?'

'No, with the amount of ingredients it could take hundreds of years to test everything. I tried a few, I did blow up my classroom once, I ended up burned another time. I would like to keep experimenting, but the injuries are not worth it.'

'Then I'll stick to drinking this disgusting stuff. But hopefully I never have to drink potions again once I'm done with these.'

'So all students learn potions?' Julie asked.

'Yes, some do not go on to the advance classes. Students that do usually want to work in something that would need the knowledge of potion brewing. Like Harry, he wanted to be an auror, aurors have to learn how to make potions, like veritaserum, the truth potion.'

'I'm not going to be an auror anymore. I realised fighting those types is not the life I want. I have no idea what I'm going to do now, but I've got time to work on it.'

'So what other jobs would need to know potion brewing?' Julie asked.

'Healers are the main ones, but say your had the flu, Harry might not be able to make that one so he would need to buy one already made from an apothecary. So you see, sometimes people either can't make potions or they don't want to or even like to, so you can usually buy what you need.'

'I need to make the other potions, but if you two girls don't want to stand in here watching, you can do something else. There are a lot of books in my office, help yourselves.'

'I like drawing, do you have some paper and pencils?' Sandy asked.

'Actually there is some in there, not coloured pencils, but there is ink you can colour in with. That will have to do until we can go shopping for all that type of stuff. Julie, in the top drawer on the right hand side, you'll find everything Sandy will need.'

'Come on,' Julie took her sisters hand and headed out of the room.

'They seemed to be coping well, including when they are alone with me.'

'It's like they know who they can trust, they were fine with Kingsley as well. But I'm glad this first potion only needs a week before I'll be healed.'

Severus smiled, 'Yes, I believe we can wait a week to snog. What will your friends think of us being together?'

'I'm not sure, but I've decided to explain why I let everyone think I was straight. Hopefully Ron will understand since I did date his sister. Hermione knows what happened, but she promised to never tell anyone, even Ron. I'm nervous about that, going further.'

'You will be, but don't rush it, don't force yourself to do anything. You have to wait until you're ready, then you will.'

'I've been trying to keep my mind off…sex, to stop myself getting up, it's not that easy. It doesn't matter whether you're here or not, it's on my mind.'

'It will be, especially for someone your age. But let's get to your other potions or you will never be healed right.'

'Yeah, I should, but can I ask you opinion on something?'

'Of course.'

'Julie and Sandy, I've really taken to them, but it's more. I like helping them, knowing they have no one they can go to and if I didn't take them they would have landed in a muggle orphanage. What is your opinion on opening a magical orphanage?'

'It would be the best solution but it would also take a lot of funds to open one and to continuously run it.'

Harry sighed but started to chop or grind his next lot of ingredients, 'Maybe I could help with that.'

'How would you be able to help?'

'Sirius, he left me the Black fortune and mean fortune, I don't need it, but I would like to help kids that don't have anyone.'

'Then I suggest you speak with the minister, find out if it's possible. Since you explained why you could never do your work over the holidays, orphans are the same in a way. They could not do their school work as it was magical but they lived in a muggle orphanage. If children of our world could be placed in a magical orphanage it would benefit them so they wouldn't fall behind in their school work.'

'Yeah, it would help, even if they can't do magic outside of Hogwarts, they could still study up on everything. Why do you always wear black?'

'That was a big shift in subjects.'

'Yeah, but I've always been curious about you.'

'It started when I became a death eater, as you know all death eaters wore black robes and mask. After all this time, they seem to be part of me now.'

'Do you have a mask?' Harry asked cautiously.

'I did, I only used it when he called us all for meetings. The moment he died, I destroyed it.'

'I hated seeing them.'

'When did you see them?'

'In the cemetery the night he returned. The ones that arrived were all wearing masks. It was like they were proud to wear them.'

'Most were, some like Narcissa were not.'

Harry turned, 'Thanks.'

'For what?'

'Telling me, it's still hard to trust people, but ever since I saw your memory I knew I could trust you. I suppose it's going to take me a while to know who is trustworthy. So telling me you had a mask and your wore it told me you were going to be honest with me because it's not something you would normally talk about.'

'No, it's not, but I am like you in some ways Harry, I like honesty.'

'At least we have something in common,' Harry smiled at Severus before he went back to his potions. He tried to keep his mind off sex but knowing Severus was in the room with him was making it difficult to keep his mind on the potion and not on what they would be doing, and hopefully soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Every time Harry would drink his potion, he would grimace making Sandy giggle, so Harry would exaggerate how terrible it tasted, sometimes even pretending to be sick. So for the next few days, Harry would face his charges while he drank his potion, making faces so Sandy would giggle and Julie would smile at her little sister before smiling at Harry. He really enjoyed looking after these two girls and to Harry they felt like family even though it had only been two weeks since he found them.

During this time, Severus would watch Harry teach Julie magic then he would help her with her potions. Severus and Harry believed that Julie had a natural talent with potions and she never had any problem with any spell she tried. Naturally they never did anything advanced or past her age, but everything up to sixth year lessons Julie could do.

Harry had Sandy giggling and Julie laughing while they sat on the sofa, Severus would smile even though he tried not to. There was a knock on the door, Kreacher hurried to open it.

'Hey, you got my letter?'

'Yes, we've only got today, we head out tomorrow. How are you and the girls doing?' Hermione asked smiling down at the two girls.

'We're good, thanks,' Julie said shyly.

'Professor,' Hermione nodded.

'Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger,' Severus turned to the girls, 'How about I make you a ice-cream sundae, with lots of chocolate sauce.'

'Yes please,' Sandy grabbed Severus' hand and dragged him to his feet.

'She's got a grip on her,' Severus nodded to Harry then headed into the kitchen with Julie and Sandy.

'Blimey, what's with him?'

'You're seeing the real Severus Snape, the girls like him, especially Sandy. Come into my office, I don't want the girls to overhear what I have to say.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron headed into the other room, Harry closed the door then stood staring out the window.

'Hermione found out about this when we were alone in the tent, I asked her not to say anything to anyone, including you Ron. She realised how…hard it was on me so she promise to never tell anyone.'

'Harry, why are you doing this now when you said you weren't going to?' Hermione asked.

'There's more I need to explain but I didn't think Ron would understand unless I told him about what happened.'

'What are you on about mate?'

'Let's sit,' Harry went to the leather sofa while Hermione and Ron sat opposite but Harry lowered his head, 'When I was eight I made a comment that changed my life completely. I was with them doing some shopping, Mrs. Figg couldn't take me. This man, he had shiny black hair, he helped petunia. After we left that area of the store and went to another section I said that the man was pretty. I never thought much of it, I didn't think it meant anything. When we got home my uncle dragged me into the bathroom and said if I think men are pretty then he was going to show me what men do to each other.'

'You've got to me fucking kidding me, he…he did that to you, a kid?' Ron shouted.

'Yes and continued to until I got my Hogwarts letters. He was scared that the freaks would find out what he did. McGonagall told me that Dumbledore found out during one of our meetings, he told her in case I needed someone to talk to. But I've been talking to Severus because he also knew. He was sitting beside my bed the night Voldemort returned, all of you had left. He said I talked in my sleep, said some things which told him what had happened. He said I can tell you this because I found talking to him helps. When he first became a death eater they were all subjected to rape, the more painful the better, it was to see how much pain they could handle.'

'I'm sorry Harry, I get why you asked Hermione not to say anything.'

Harry nodded but he kept his head lowered, 'Now as to why I've decided to tell you and something Hermione doesn't know, I've only just told Severus, Kingsley overheard and the girls of course. When I was twelve I went to speak with Dumbledore, I wanted him to do some spell to change me, to make me how I was supposed to be, not what he changed me into,' Harry blew out a huge breath before continuing, 'I wanted Dumbledore to make me not be gay because I thought Dursley changed me. Dumbledore said I was born this way and nothing will change you to be gay. I refused to believe him, I yelled at him that he didn't want to help me. I said I was going to prove I can change back. I kept staring at girls, trying to see if there was something I found pretty, like the man in the shop. I thought Cho was pretty because of her black hair, so we dated. That didn't work so I thought maybe I was mixing her up with the man with black hair. I decided to look at girls with different coloured hair, but I remembered what Sirius said, that dad married mum, a red head, his mother married his father who was a red head and it went way back. I always enjoyed Ginny's company, I thought maybe that's all it was, I needed to find a red headed girl. I tried, every time we snogged, I tried to enjoy it, but I couldn't, I still refuse to accept he didn't change me. But when we were away I did a lot of thinking and I would remember who I liked to stare at, it always came back to the man with the black hair. I finally accepted the fact that I'm gay and it had nothing to do with him, I knew before that day, I knew the moment I saw the man with the black hair and I was eight years old. I didn't even know what the difference between boys and girls were, I had no idea about kissing or sex, nothing, yet at eight I liked the man with the black hair.'

'I could have told you that it's part of you Harry, it's who you are, it had nothing to do with that…man,' Hermione said as she knelt down in front of Harry and took both his hands in hers, 'If you're gay then you are, nothing can make you change.'

Harry slowly lifted his head to stare at Hermione then glanced at Ron, 'I'm sorry I dated Ginny, I really thought it would work. I'm so dense when it comes to all this.'

'Hermione's right, it's how you are meant to be. Charlie finally told the family he's gay and knew when he was eleven. It shocked mum and dad, mainly because they realised Charlie has been lying to them all these years. So have you?' Ron shrugged.

'No, because of the things he did, sorry to be blunt, but if I get an erection it hurts. Madame Pomfrey was here a few days back, examined me and now I have to take a potion and make sure I don't get excited.'

'So it was more than just…?' Hermione left the sentence open.

'Yeah, he used clamps and stuff, tightened them until I was bleeding. You see, it only happened once before, at Hogwarts. It hurt but I had so much on my mind that I just decided to forget about it, it wasn't like I was going to have sex then. Then Dumbledore and we had to leave. Well I admitted to someone that I liked him, we snogged, I got turned on, he realised because I winced. He got Poppy to see me and refuses to snog me again until I'm healed.'

'Snape?' Hermione asked kindly.

Harry nodded, 'It seems I'm attracted to men with black hair, but at Hogwarts, it was his voice and his eyes, that's why I was turned on that day. We talked and decided to see if it will work, but not until I've had my potions. Once I realised I liked him I knew I would need to explain but I figured Ron might wonder why I went out with his sister. If I knew I wouldn't have, I really believed he made me this way.'

'So when we visit we'll have to get used to Snape being here?'

'Yeah, but as you saw before, he's not the same as he used to be. He comes every day, he even went to get my potion stuff for me since I still don't like to be surrounded. Sandy has really taken to him, oh but you have to hear this. The day Severus brought the potions stuff I was going to show him the room that my mother must have set up to make potions. Julie asked if we were going to snog, I said no, but when Severus said we weren't until I was healed she did an Hermione, sort of how Hermione used to scold us. When we joined the girls a couple of minutes later, I said see, we didn't snog, she said good then asked Severus if we would since I seem to be determined. I ended up making a joke, acting disappointed, sighing, hand over the heart and said I was lonely that no one wanted to kiss me. Sandy giggled then stood beside me and kissed my cheek but she said she will kiss her angel. She thinks I'm her angel because I saved them. It was so sweet that I thought I was going to cry.'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other than at Harry before they laughed, realising that Harry was finally showing his true self, his gay side but it just seemed so natural for Harry to act that way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

'Um, I want to ask Hermione something and sorry it's blunt again but I don't know who else to ask.'

'It's fine Harry, we're adults now, so ask.'

'Well, um, okay,' Harry sighed, 'My cousin had these magazines, you know the type, naked woman, but one time I found one that had pictures of men and woman having sex. As I was flicking through it, you couldn't help notice the size of the men. Now sorry about this, but to me or should I say compared to me, they seemed small. I'm not sure if how I am is normal or not, that's why I refused to change in front of anyone in the boys bathrooms.'

'So do you think you're small or big?' Hermione asked in her no nonsense serious tone.

'Big,' Harry shrugged, 'See, if me and Severus get on well, we might and I'm worried about it.'

'From what I remember reading, the average size for men is between six and seven inches fully erect.'

'How in the name of merlin do you know that?' Ron asked as his ears went red.

'I was reading up on sexual relationships and what it feels like for a girl the first time. It explained about if the man was average size than it is a little uncomfortable the first time, but if the man was on the larger size then it would be more uncomfortable and to make sure the girl was ready,' Hermione turned back to Harry, 'Do you know your size?'

Harry lowered his head as he nodded, 'Yeah.'

'Well?' Hermione asked.

'Nine and thick, really thick.'

'Then I suggest you make sure you have some good lubricant when you do decide to shag Snape.'

'This is one of the weirdest conversation we've ever had,' Ron said still with red ears, 'But mate, you aren't big, you're abnormal.'

Harry chuckled, 'Sorry, but you're right, I'm a freak and this is such a weird conversation. Anyway, let's go join my girls and my man.'

'No snogging,' Hermione said as she opened the door.

'Yes mum,' Harry said cheekily earning a slap on the arm which made Harry laugh and Ron roll his eyes, 'I've been ordered by Hermione not to snog you Severus.'

'I told him he's not allowed either,' Julie smiled.

'I said I would kiss him, he's my angel,' sandy said.

Harry leant over and kissed Sandy's cheek, 'I'm whatever you want me to be,' Harry sat beside Severus, Hermione and Ron sitting down opposite.

'So it's all good?' Severus asked.

'Yep, I wasn't sure how Ron would react but he was fine, then we had the weirdest conversation the three of us ever had.'

'Not here Harry, these girls are two young for that,' Hermione said in her bossy voice.

'I won't, I explain to Severus later. But three more days,' Harry sighed.

'Now what are you on about?' Ron asked.

'Before I can snog Severus again, he's tongue is wicked.'

'Oh no,' Severus shook he's head, 'Just because you three share everything it does not mean that have to hear about our private lives.'

'What we just heard was more than private, I feel sorry for you professor,' Ron smirked.

'Ron,' Harry glared, 'I said I'll tell him.'

'Tell me what?'

'That Harry's abnormal,' Ron chuckled making Hermione slap his arm, 'I'm only joking Hermione.'

'He's right though. Julie, sandy, I need a few minutes with Severus, are you okay with my friends?'

'Yes, we know their good people,' Julie said.

Harry took Severus hand and they walked into the office, 'What is all this about?'

'You know how smart Hermione is and I usually ask her if I'm not sure about something. But when we were alone in that tent we talked, about everything. I got so used to discussing stuff that most blokes wouldn't talk about. After I explained to Ron about what happened then to both of them about being gay and you I needed to know something.'

'Okay, you could have asked me, but I understand. You are used to talking to Hermione. Was she able to help?'

'Um, yeah,' Harry blushed as he turned away, 'My cousin had these magazines, some were couples having sex. Well, I got to see the men, how big they were and, oh blimey, okay,' Harry sighed, 'To me they didn't look big, they looked small. So I asked Hermione if she knew what the average size was for men, she said between six and seven fully erect.'

'Yes, that's true, are you worried about me?'

'No, I'm worried for you,' Harry sighed again, 'She asked if I knew my size, nine inches.'

'Oh, I see, then yes, that is going to be uncomfortable. Maybe I should give and not receive, at least straight away,' Severus took Harry's hand and made him turn back, 'We use Lubricant when we start. Were you really worried about me?'

'Yeah, I know as a kid it was different, I wasn't ready, but the size, I'm not sure.'

'It'll be fine, trust me.'

'I was worried you wouldn't want to.'

'I want to see you Harry, so even though it will be uncomfortable and a little painful at the beginning, I'll be fine. But you really shouldn't be thinking about this until you're healed.'

'I know, but I got up accidentally again and it's not that bad. I've tried not to, but you make it so hard.'

'I make it hard,' Severus smirked.

Harry laughed, 'That's not what I meant even if it's true. I never knew you had a playful side Sev,' Harry smirked making Severus laugh. 'This last week, it seems everything is finally working out. I never thought anything would, not for me. But now I have those girls and they feel like family, we're going to see how it goes and it seems we have a lot in common, more than I realise.'

Severus put his hand to Harry's cheek, 'Even if we've only kissed once, yes, we are going to work. Since I have gotten to know those girls, I feel very protective of them. If you let me, I want to help you raise them, we can do it together.'

Harry felt is eyes prick with tears, then he threw his arms around Severus and held him tight. He couldn't believe how close he felt to this man. But right now Harry had someone that cared about him, that he cared about and he had two girls that to Harry, felt like his daughters even though he wasn't even eighteen yet. He had a family, for the first time since his parents died; he had a family that cared.

The end:


End file.
